


The Seventh Year

by TheSilverNoble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverNoble/pseuds/TheSilverNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his final year at Hogwarts Neville struggles with the realization of his worst fear when Professor Snape is in charge of Hogwarts. McGonagall does her best to keep her students safe while Draco has reservation about his new allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Final Year

Chapter One: The Final Year

The Hogwarts Express lurched forward to draw away from Platform 9 3/4, just as it had so many times before. Neville Longbottom had taken the trip only about a dozen times, a small fraction of the train's total trips, yet it all seemed very familiar to him. The lurch, the whistle, and then he were moving forward. This would be one of the last times he would make the trip.

He watched the platform go by, looking for his Gran. He found her, standing at the end by herself. He waved as he passed, but couldn't tell if she saw him. Then she was gone, along with the rest of the platform, and all the other families seeing their children off.

He slumped back in his chair, alone in his cabin. His truck was stowed under his seat, but besides that his cabin was empty. He had looked to join some of his friends, but didn't see any of them on the platform or on the train. He had seen a flash of red hair getting on the train that might have been Ginny Weasley, but he hadn't been able to find her.

"I'll go find them later. They must be on the train." For now, though, Neville decided to rest. The trip to London had been exhausting. The whole summer had, really. Ever since Scrimgeour had died, Gran had been a lot harder on him than usual.

"Don't you think it was an accident, Neville," He recalled Gran admonishing him. "Mark my words, it was the Death Eaters that did it. I would never in my life have thought Pius Thickness would be one. He never seemed to have any ambition, but it's no coincidence that he replaced Rufus, mark my words, not at all, not at all." Neville didn't want to believe his grandmother's words. Didn't even want to think about them much, but they made too much sense to ignore. It frightened him that the Death Eaters would move so openly, and at such a target. Neville had fought Death Eaters before, but they tended to stay in the shadows. When they came out, it was usually briefly and in disguise. To publicly install one of their own as Minister of Magic- even if they weren't publicly taking credit- was a big step for them.

Ever since then, Gran had fretted over him far more than usual. She wouldn't let him out after night, carefully checked his incoming and outgoing mail, and wouldn't let him take a Portkey unless she made it herself.

"Yes I know it's illegal," Gran snapped when Neville brought this fact up. "But there's more important things at stake here. I'm not going to put you at risk over some law. That's how they killed the Diggory boy, with a Portkey." Neville knew more about that incident than Gran did, but knew arguing with her would be futile.

"They know you're friends with that Potter boy," She'd said another time, as thought it were all Harry's fault. "Don't think they won't come after you, because they will. In a heartbeat. If it weren't mandatory, I wouldn't even let you go to school this year. I'm more than capable of teaching you myself." But then her voice softened somewhat. "You be careful this year, Neville. There will be Death Eaters at the school this year, you can count on it. Keep your head down. Don't give them any reason to notice you. Don't give them a reason to… do… anything…"

"Keep your head down, Neville," Well, that was something Neville could do. Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to keep his head down, but something always seemed to make him have to stick his head up.

This year would be different though. This year it was far more serious. Neville already heard stories of people being taken, or disappearing. Other stories too, more horrible ones. Mainly Muggle Borns and Half-Bloods, but Neville wasn't foolish enough to think they wouldn't come for a troublesome Pureblood.

Neville must have been thinking for longer than he intended, because the witch with the food cart was knocking on his compartment door. He waved her off. All his thinking hadn't left him with much of an appetite.

Two familiar faces shuffled into view as the witch went down the train. His face lit up as he recognized Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, two of his good friends. He expected to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione following them, but no one else came.

"Hullo Ginny, Luna," Neville greeted as they walked through the door. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen by you," Luna said dreamily, looking around the cabin. From anyone else, Neville might have wondered if she was flirting with him, but he knew that was just how Luna was. Her long pale hair hung strait down her back like usual, but she only had one of her radish earring in today. A copy of the Quibbler was tucked under her arm. The Quibbler was the only magazine or newspaper Gran read, or allowed Neville to read. He had been of age for several months now, so technically he didn't have to listen to her… but since Neville had no where else to go, he had to live with her and obey her rules.

Ginny, on the other hand, sat down without a word. Neville couldn't resd her expression, but the way some of her red hair drifted in front of her faced suggested anger.

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm just lovely, Neville," Ginny snapped. Her expression softened moments later. "I'm…"

"Ginerva has a lot on her mind," Luna put in.

"Don't call me that," Gunny snapped again. "I'm just anxious. I have no idea what this year will be like."

"Do you really think it will be all that different?" Neville asked.

"Of course it will be different!" Neville felt his cheeks grow warm and Ginny's response. "You-Know-Who has taken over the Ministry, Muggle-borns being sent to Azkaban or killed, people are disappearing and they're saying Harry's a criminal! And now Death Eaters are in charge of Hogwarts!"

"What? D-Death Eaters?" Neville stammered. "In charge?" He'd expected something, but for them to be in charge…

"The Carrows are teaching there," Luna explained. "One is teaching Muggle Studies, the other Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Neville actually felt slightly relieved. "So it won't be… it's not Snape this year?" Neville would take any Death Eater over Snape. Well, almost any.

"Snape? Snape's the new Headmaster."

For a moment Neville couldn't speak. Snape? Headmaster? Neville felt lightheaded. After all the grief Snape had given Neville, after all the years, Neville thought it more likely that Snape would get sacked, not promoted. And he…

"He killed Dumbledore!" Neville blurted, his eyes suddenly watering.

"And he's a cruel, biased git," Ginny added, though that seemed to pale in comparison. Yet she sounded so much like Ron as she said that, Neville nearly laughed in spite of everything.

"So where are Ron and the others?" Neville asked, eager to change the subject. He wouldn't worry about Snape any more than he had to.

"We're not really sure," Luna said. "They vanished at Bill and Fluer's wedding, and no one has seen them since!"

"What do you mean, they vanished?" He directed the question at Ginny. As much as he liked Luna, it could be hard to get a strait answer out of her sometimes.

"We got a warning from Kingsley about people coming to the wedding. About the Ministry and Scrimgeour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Disapparated. I don't know where to." Her expression darkened. "Dad knows where he is, but won't tell me." Neville noticed Ginny had said Harry's name, not Ron's. Years of trying to understand girls told Neville that Ginny really did care about Harry.

When they had first gotten together at the end of the previous year, Neville had felt a little strange. He'd had a crush on her during his fourth year, when they had gone to the Yule Ball together. She met Michael Corner that night, and they had started going out shortly afterwards. Neville had been sad, though he knew from the start Ginny never had feelings for him. And when they broke up, Dean Thomas asked her out after that, but with Harry it was different, he could tell. Harry was actually his friend. He hadn't said anything- what difference would it have made? Besides, it wasn't like he still had feelings for Ginny… it was just still a little weird thinking about it sometimes.

"I'm sure Harry's doing something very important," Luna said. "And he needs to do it in secret."

"He took Ron and Hermione with him," Ginny said bitterly.

"But didn't you two break up last year?" Right away Neville could tell he'd said something wrong. Ginny stared at him, and her face seemed to shift between sadness and anger. Before he or Ginny could say anything, Luna spoke up.

"I suspect he may be in Iceland. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was seen there you know. He's trying to recruit the Crumple-Horned Snorcacks to his side. It's right in here somewhere…" Luna picked up her copy of the Quibbler and began to flip through it. The headline read "Potter On The Run In the North!" and had a picture of some footprints appearing in the snow accompanying it. "My dad has one of their horns you know…" Neville never got to see the article, however, because someone else came into the compartment.

"Well well, if it isn't Potty's friends!" Draco Malfoy hadn't changed at all since Neville last saw him, save that he might look a bit paler than usual. "Longbottom, Looney, and his little girlfriend too! Crabbe and Goyle, hulking behind him, let out several low, guttural laughs.

"Get out, Malfoy," Ginny said. "You're not welcome here."

"I see a spare seat," Draco said. "You can't stop me from sitting where I want."

"I don't think there's enough room for your friends. They're rather large," Luna observed off handedly.

"Maybe you're right. With Longbottom in here, I'm surprised there's room for anyone else!" Crabbe and Goyle roared with laught, and this time they were joined by a high, shriller laugh. Neville saw Pansy Parkinson standing in the hallway. "Come on, we'll stop crowding them." More laugher as Draco and his goons began to walk away. Draco turned to follow, but stopped at the doorway to look at Ginny. "Remember, little Weasal, you don't have any brother to throw me in closet or vomit slugs at me. You're on your own this year."

"I can handle myself, Malfoy," Ginny said, getting to her feet. "And don't you dare let me catch you talking about Harry again."

Draco let out a sharp laugh. "Or you'll do what?" But Ginny already had her wand out. Draco backed away and fumbled for his own wand before stumbling against a large man with a pale, twisted face. Draco looked up and the man and dropped his wand. The tall man looked down at Draco, and then into the compartment.

"Is there a problem here?" His voice, oddly familiar, made Neville think of jagged ice. Draco picked up his hand and turned slightly toward the tall man, but not enough to meet his eyes.

"No, no problem," Draco said quickly. "I was just leaving." Draco stashed his wand and darted down the corridor after his friends. The tall man looked into the compartment once more before closing the door and walking off.

"Did that man seem familiar?" Luna faced the window as she spoke.

"Antonin Dolohov," Ginny said. "I've seen his wanted poster. He's a Death Eater." She paused for a moment. "He killed my mom's brothers."

"I'm sorry…" Neville started, but Ginny interrupted him. He was going to mention Dolohov had broken his nose, but it didn't seem to measure up to the loss of two relatives.

"It's ok. It happened before I was born. I never knew them."

"Oh." Neville looked out the window. For a while they rode in silence. The only sounds came from the train, and Luna flipping pages in the Quibbler, occasionally making marks in it with a quill she produced from behind her ear.

"We need to do something." Ginny finally said. It sounded like she'd been holding it in for a while.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"How are we supposed to just go to school when all this is happening!" Ginny said angrily. "Harry's missing, You- Know-Who's on the move, Death Eaters at Hogwarts and on the train, and they just expect us to act normal! They won't even tell me anything, not Harry, not Dad, not-"

"My father has told you everything he knows," Luna said. For a moment Neville thought Ginny would shout at her, but she held herself back.

"I won't keep any secrets from you, Ginny," Neville said, trying to calm her down. "And look, we had to come here. They would have tracked us down if we didn't. You know what it's been like."

"I know, Neville, I know. I just wish more people would keep me in the loop. I have an idea though," She said.

"You do?" Neville regretted asking right away. Whatever Ginny had in mind, he knew it wouldn't be something nice amd quiet. He was supposed to keep his head down, he wasn't supposed to…

"Dumbledore left Gryffindor's sword to Harry in his will," Ginny explained. "Scrimgeour wouldn't let him have it. But it's kept at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's office. I think… I think we might be able to do something, at least," Ginny said.

Neville didn't want to agree or disagree, so he nodded to himself and said "I wonder why Harry would need the sword?"

"I hear it can shoot lightening," Luna said. "Long ago one of Godric Gryffindor's sons trapped a lightening monster in it. Elerctificus Hryunculus."

Neither Ginny nor Neville could think what to say, so they lapsed into silence again. The silence was shorter this time, as Neville saw some distant lights out the window, and soon realized what it was.

"Hogwarts!" He said aloud. Ginny twisted to look at the lights, and Luna scooted closer to the window. Together they watched as the lights grew brighter and brighter. He had seen the sight a number of times, and it always filled him with a sense of both dread and excitement. Both feelings were accentuated this time. It felt more like the time they flew to the Department of Mysteries at the end of his fifth year.

"Hopefully this year won't end up like that," Neville thought grimly. But with Death Eaters on the train, Death Eaters teaching class, Snape is charge and Harry no where to be found, he wasn't sure how likely that would be.

A few minutes later Ginny and Luna left to change into their school robes. Neville hauled his trunk out from under the seat and did the same. He was pleased to find his robes from last year actually fit slightly better. Gran hadn't let him go to Diagon Alley to get new ones. Gran also wouldn't go out to eat, and only let Neville eat food she had made. As Neville hated her cooking, he only ate enough to get by, and had lost a considerable amount of weight.

He finished dressing just as the train pulled into the station. The corridor quickly filled with students, dragging their trunks and luggage along with them. As he exited the train, he heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling for first years. His voice was comforting. Not only was it a small dose of normalcy, but Care of Magical Creatures had been one of Neville's favorite classes. He was nice, genuinely nice. Snape had always been mean to him, and he had a feeling that most of the other teachers were indifferent to him, or that they pitied him. McGonagall seemed to believe in him, at least, but she had always been distant. Hagrid seemed more like a friend.

"Neville! Is that you, mate?" Neville turned to see Seamus Finnigan's face face smiling at him. "Blimey, you've lost some weight, haven't you?"

"I guess," Neville said. He was glad to see Seamus, but was distracted by the crowd Seamus had broken away from. He had spent the train ride with Ernie MacMillan, Michael Corner, and Hannah Abbot.

"Well good for you." Seamus clapped him on the back. "You hear? It'll just be the two of us in the room this year."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, Harry's on the run from the Ministry or something," Seamus said. Neville noticed a copy of the Quibbler sticking out of Seamus's robe. "And I heard Ron's taken up with Spattergroit. Not sure if I believe that, mind, I think he's with Harry. But either way he wasn't on the train."

"What about Dean?"

"Dean's on the run, too. He's not too sure about his bloodline, and didn't want to take any chances. I think a cousin of his or something might have been sent to Azkaban. He got an owl out to me, but he couldn't write much."

"Wow." The slight illusion of normality shattered. Suddenly nervous, Neville looked around and started walking toward the thestral-drawn carriages.

Seamus followed him, and they saw Ginny and Luna climbing into a carriage. They rushed to their carriage and climbed in after them. Seamus said his hellos to Ginny and Luna as he climbed in, then reached to close the door. As he did, Michael Corner appeared, and asked if there was any room.

"Sorry mate, we're all full," Seamus said, and closed the door. "Nice enough fellow, but he rubs me the wrong way, a bit." Ginny made a harrumphing noise that implied agreement. "He joined us about halfway through the train ride. Nice enough, like I said, but…" He trailed off and shrugged. For the rest of the carriage ride, they listened Seamus talk about his summer. He told them about the last time he saw Dean, at his birthday party just over a month ago. Ginny told Seamus several things, but stuck to the story of Ron having spattergroit, and didn't mention anything about Harry's quest or Gryiffindor's sword.

They arrived at the school itself as Ginny finished talking. Luna went to join the other Raveclaws as they filed into the school. Neville saw Michael Corner walk up to her and strike up a conversation before losing them in the crowd. When he looked away, he noticed Ginny had been glaring.

And then they were all shuffled inside, and Neville's last year at Hogwarts officially began.


	2. Staff Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville arrives at Hogwarts and learns about the new staff.

Chapter Two: Staff Changes

At a glace, the Great Hall seemed normal. Five large tables filled the room, one for each House and an additional one across the front of the room for the teachers. Banners in the House colors hung over each table. Above those, the enchanted ceiling reflected the sky outside, which was currently red and orange with the sunset.

Yet it was still different. The Slytherin banner seemed a little more intricate, and a little brighter than the others. Or was it just a trick of the eye? Did the silence in the Great Hall seem natural, or did it have a specific cause?

The only things clearly different were some of the people sitting at the staff table. Neville spotted the sibling Death Eaters, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, easily enough. He wasn't sure which was which, but he was sure he would by the end of the year. And sitting next to them…

Severus Snape did not seem initially out of place, until Neville realized he was sitting in the Headmaster's chair. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not realize until that moment that he hadn't really thought of that chair as the Headmaster's chair… it was Dumbledore's chair. It had always been Dumbledore's chair. It looked like it had been made for him. Snape looked wrong, sitting in it. He didn't belong there.

Even more disconcerting was the look on Snape's face. He was smiling. As the last of the students entered the Hall, Snape raised his hands to silence them.

"First," He said, standing up, "we shall have our sorting ceremony. Then I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins." Dumbledore had said something similar the previous year, but it seemed so wrong coming from anyone else, especially Snape. "Bring in the first years." Neville noticed the Sorting Hat was already sitting in the front of the hall, on a stool in front of the teachers table. Perhaps another trick of the eye, but there seemed to be less first years than usual, in spite of the mandatory attendance policy this year.

"Arrington, Robert," McGonagall called out. The first boy in line nervously approached the Sorting Hat. It settled on his head, coming down to his nose while it deliberated. Neville thought back to his own sorting.

_"Hm, a Longbottom, eh?" The Hat had said once it settled on Neville's head. "Think you'll be in Gryffindor, like your dad?" Neville opened his mouth to speak, but the Hat interrupted him. "You don't need to speak out loud, boy. Don't make a fool of yourself."_

_"How do you know my parents?"_

_"Well I only know your dad. You're Frank Longbottom's son. I've sorted every student that ever came to Hogwarts, and I remember them all," The Hat said matter-of-factly. "So, Gryffindor then?" Neville wasn't so sure. He didn't think he was brave enough. He didn't even like arguing with his friends…_

_"Don't even like arguing? Are you thinking Hufflepuff?" The Hat asked. "That's not a bad fit, certainly…"_

_"It's best."_

_"I'm not so sure about that. You underestimate yourself, Neville. Now think. Imagine you had a friend, and you saw him doing something wrong. You would try to stop them, wouldn't you?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Now think of why. Would you do it keep your friend from getting in trouble, or because you thought it was wrong, even though they were your friends?" And when Neville answered that question, he knew Gryffindor was the right House for him._

"Hufflepuff!" The hat said aloud, bringing Neville back to the present. The young Robert Arrington looked relieved as he walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Binburry, Samson," McGonagall called. A squat first year with a face somewhat like a toad sat under the Sorting Hat. After a few moments the hat sorted him to Slytherin. The same thing happened with Amelia Brown and Phillip Crabbe.

"That's three Slytherins," Seamus whispered.

"They're only in the C's," Neville said, but even as he spoke Harriet Dodgson was sorted to Slytherin as well.

Next, Amanda Dodgson was sorted to Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor got its first with Michael Franklin, a tall boy with puffy cheeks. By the end of the ceremony, Gryffindor had only gotten three new students.

"Slytherin got twelve," Seamus whispered to him again. Neville hadn't been counting, but he believed him. Ravneclaw and Hufflepuff had only gotten few more recruits as well. Two new Slytherin prefects carried the sorting hat away, and Snape raised his hands rather unnecessarily for silence.

"I have a few announcements before we begin the feast," Snape said, rising to his feet. "There have been a number of staff changes this year. First and foremost, I have replaced the Headmaster after his passing at the end of the previous year. I hope that I am able to serve you as well, or better, in the coming years." He smiled, or at least sneered brightly, and looked around the room, perhaps expecting applause. He got some from the Slytherin table, but none from anywhere else. Snape continued, unperturbed. "In addition, we will also be adding two other teachers to our staff this year.

"As some of you may have heard, Charity Burbage, our Muggle Studies instructor, vanished over the summer. Though we still hope she will return to us soon, we have found a replacement to fill the position as long as necessary."

Snape sat, and the figure to the right of Amycus stood. From this distance, she looked almost exactly like her brother.

"Hello," She began. "I was sad to hear about your Professor Burbage, but I'm happy I'll get to teach you all this year." There was another small applause from the Slytherin table. "I don't like Professor Burbage's methods, though. I'll be making some changes to the class. Professor Burbage was too much of an idealist. I hope to give you better idea of what Muggles are like." Alecto sat down to a rather larger applause from the Slytherin table than she had stood up to. Neville only felt even more uneasy, actually a little sick. For the first time, he wasn't looking forward to the feast.

He looked around to see what some of the Muggle-borns thought about her, but couldn't find any. Then he remembered hearing about the Muggle-born registration commission. He thought it sounded fairly tame, but Gran saw it for what it really was.

_"They're going to ship them off," She said. "Ship them off and kill them, I would think. Why else would they care? Everyone knows the Muggle-borns are no different than us, but those Death Eaters, they have other opinions. They won't have them. Mark my words, Neville. Tell your Muggle-born friends to watch their backs."_

Snape stood and spoke again. "I'm sure we will all make Professor Carrow feel welcome.

"Now, due to my unexpected promotion, my previous teaching position was left vacant. So please, allow me to introduce the new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amycus Carrow." There was again a mild applause from the Slytherin table, which cut off when Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," She said loudly and clearly. "Don't you mean Defense Against the Dark Arts?" For a moment, Neville thought Snape would contradict her, but then he smiled slightly.

"Of course." He sat down without another word. Amycus Carrow, one of the two nearly identical figures stood up and started to walk around the table. Though he walked with a slight stoop, he still tried to carry himself with an air of regality. He walked around till he stood nearly in front of Professor Snape. He grinned widely, in a way more frightening than even Snape.

"Greeting, students," He said, his dark eyes scanning the room. In spite of his somewhat goblin-like appearance, his voice was smooth as silk. "I am Amycus Carrow. your new _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts teacher." He paused, as though allowing the students to take it all in. "I understand that this school has gone through a number of teachers in the position for the last several years. Fear not! I hope to continue the and expand the techniques and tradition established by Professor Snape when he held this position last year." He looked over the students and smiled again. "I believe that is all I have to say. I look forward to seeing each and every one of you this year." Amycus turned with a sweep of his cloak, and walked back to his seat.

Snape stood and waited till Amycus returned to his seat before speaking again. "I am certain we will look forward to having both Professors Carrow on out staff this year. And in light of our new outlook on Muggle Studies, that class will be mandatory this year for all students. Your schedules have been adjusted accordingly." Murmurs erupted in pockets all around the great hall, but Snape raised his hands for silence. "The Professors Carrow will be handling all detentions this year. All other professor will report any infractions to either Professor Carrow, and the student will serve detention with them." Hagrid, sitting at the end of the table, grunted loudly. Snape looked at him for a moment before continuing. "And finally, in terms of House points, Purebloods will be given favor over those of… lesser blood." Snape gave no explanation for this last policy, but instead clapped his hand, causing food to appear on the table. Some students tucked into the meal right away, but most of the Gryffindors, especially the older students, were too troubled to eat.

"Still think it's going to be a normal year, Neville?" Ginny whispered harshly. Neville shook his head.

He managed to eat a little, but only because he knew he should. He didn't really feel like eating anything, and wasn't sure how much his stomach would keep it down. The feast eventually ended, and Neville walked out of the Great Hall with Seamus.

"Excuse me a moment, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall's voice called as he passed through the door.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

Neville blinked, quite confused. The only time McGonagall had spoken to him alone was when he was in trouble, or when they discussed his career options two years ago. "Yeah, of course. Seamus, I'll see you in the room."

"See you, Neville," Seamus called as he caught up with Ginny and Luna.

Neville joined McGonagall, and realized Parvati Patil was waiting with her. The two of them followed McGonagall to her office, a few floors up from the Great Hall. She opened the door and held the it for them, then followed him in after. She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, then sat down behind it.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Patil," McGonagall began. "As I am sure you have noticed, things will be different this year at Hogwarts." Neville nodded sullenly. "It will be a hard year, and, I think, also a dangerous one." Neville thought of Snape in the Headmaster's chair, and what he'd done to get there, and nodded again. "Gryffindor in particular has been hit hard this year. Many of out students have gone into hiding or… or worse." She cleared her throat for a moment. "I will get to the point. With Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger not attending this year, we have lost two of our prefects. We will need all the help we can get to watch out for our students. I have…discussed this matter with the Headmaster, and we have decided that you two are the best choices to fill these vacancies."

Parvati, who had been as glum as Neville, brightened somewhat. "Really, Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Patil." McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out two prefect badges. Parvati took hers and immediately pinned it to her cloak. Neville took his as well, and felt a little bit happier.

"I trust you will both take these positions seriously, and not only watch out for the younger members of your House, but keep some of the older, more volatile ones in check?"

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

"Very good. You may go." Parvati practically exploded from her seat and left the room. Neville wondered how long her enthusiasm would last.

"Mr. Longbottom, a moment," McGonagall said as Neville reached the door.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I will be frank with you. Professor Snape insisted that you be on of the prefects this year. He believes you are weak, that he and the other students will be able to push you around." Neville blinked, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "I think he is wrong, and I hope you will work to prove that to him."

"Yes, Professor," Neville said with a smile, some of his misery leaving him. He caught up to Parvati and they walked back to the common room together. "Ginny's going to be a handful," Neville said, just so they wouldn't walk in silence.

"I suppose she will," Parvati said somewhat whimsically. "I think I'll leave her to you." They made small talk all the way back to Gryffindor common room. Neville thought about trying to make her laugh- Parvati was certainly very pretty- but Neville wasn't very good at being funny. And he didn't really think Parvati was his type anyway.

When they climbed through the portrait hole, a wall of silence hit them. Their conversation cut off, and they whispered goodbyes and went to join their other friends.

The low volume depressed Neville. It seemed as though no one really cared about what had just happened. In previous years, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan would openly plotting rebellion. Percy, even, might have complained. That git Cormac McLaggen would have been loudly proclaiming he would put an end to injustice. Neville longed to even hear Oliver Wood complaining about how the new rules would effect Quidditch.

"It's because I'm one of the older kids now," Neville thought. "And I'm not doing it." He looked around the room. He and Seamus were the only 7th year boys left. Lavender and Parvati, talking by the fireplace, were the only girls, and he wasn't really sure how much he could really count on them. There were a number of 6th years, but only Ginny and Romilda Vane seemed to have much boldness about them, and only Ginny ever applied it in a productive way. She was currently lecturing to some fifth years about what had happened at the feast.

"…giving preference to purebloods? Why don't they just go ahead and kick out all the Muggle-borns, then?" She said furiously to anyone who would listen. "Oh, wait, they already did!"

"But aren't you a pure-blood?" A fifth-year named James Digby asked.

"So? What if I am?" Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Bloodlines don't matter. It's what we do that matters, not who our ancestors were! Professor Dumbledore believed that, and so do I. The most brilliant witch I ever know was a Muggle-born.

"And Snape as Headmaster? It's like some sort of sick joke. He murdered Dumbledore and then dares to sit in his chair?"

"I read it was…" a third year-started, then hesitated. "I read it was Undesirable Number One." The poor kid must not have known who Ginny was, somehow.

"And why would Harry, that's right, say his name, why would Harry want to kill Dumbledore?" Ginny got right in the third-year's face as she answered. Though he was a bit taller than her, he still shrank back. "Dumbledore was like a father to Harry, and what would Harry have to gain anyway? But now that Snape's killed him, he's probably sitting at You-Know-Who's right hand!" The third year had no answer to this. He looked away and walked off to his dorm.

The outburst seemed to take a lot of out Ginny. She sat down in an armchair and was quiet. Luckily, no one else seemed interested in confronting her.

"I think I'm going to bed," Neville said to Seamus.

"Think I'll come with you. Been a long day."

"Been a long summer," Neville muttered. The two of them ascended the stairs, and found their trunks and effects already in the room. The two, lone beds stood on opposite sides of the room.

"Feels so… empty." Neville said.

"And quiet," Seamus agreed. They walked to their beds and tried to settle in. In previous years, they had stayed up with Harry, Ron, and Dean, talking about summer, or girls, practicing new magic, or playing with Fred and George's latest invention.

"Isn't quite right, is it?" Seamus called from his bed.

"No," Neville said.

"Too early, we never went to bed this soon, cept maybe that first night." Seamus sighed. "You feel like talking?"

"No," Neville said after a moment.

"Me neither." Seamus put out his lamp and drew his curtains. Neville left his open. He didn't like feeling so confined. The moonlight began to drift across the floor, and up Neville's bed. He turned away from it, as memories began to assault him.

_"Keep your head down, Neville,"_ Gran's voice told him. An image of his parents in St. Mungo's, and his drawer full of candy wrappers, toothpicks, and paperclips, ripped up napkins covered with ink flashed through his head.

He recalled the Department of Mysteries. He recalled the Dolohov breaking his nose. He recalled seeing Bellatrix Lestrange, and recalled again the first time he had seen her, when she's tortured his parents.

He thought of Snape. Snape, sitting in Dumbledore's chair. Snape still scared him. He's faced down a lot of his demons in the past few years, but Snape still scared him. And Snape knew it.

He thought of Dumbledore's body, lying broken at the bottom of the castle. Murdered by Snape. If Dumbledore couldn't stop Snape, who could?

_"Keep your head down, Neville."_ The voice came unbidden once more before he finally fell asleep.


	3. The Worst First Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville gets a taste of what his final year at Hogwarts will be.

Chapter Three: The Worst First Day Ever

Neville woke early from troubled dreams. It had started out like his usual nightmare. It came up every few months, with more frequency since the end of the previous school year.

When it started, he was stuck in a corner. He didn't think he was tied up or magically bound, but he still couldn't move. He could only watch as everything happened and do nothing to stop it.

She had come in through the window. She had shattered it, sending broken fragments all through the room. His mother had taken a shard of glass through her cheek. That image always haunted him. His parents were Aurors. They had stood up to the Dark Lord three times. Even more than most other children, Neville had always thought his parents were invincible. But when he saw that shard of glass sticking out of her cheek, he knew it wasn't really true.

His mom had screamed, but grabbed her wand and aimed at the window. A red bolt shot from her wand, missing the woman, but hitting the man climbing in after her. He fell back, but two red bolts shot through the window and struck her in the head and chest. She flew backwards and hit the wall.

His father had also drawn his wand. He brought it to bear, but stopped short of aiming it at the window, as though hesitating. At the time, Neville didn't understand why. By the time his father got his wand aimed properly, more red bolts had shot through the window, knocking back to the ground besides Neville mother. Later, Neville realized his father had cast a charm on Neville, to keep him hidden from the Death Eaters. Otherwise, Neville would likely not have lived through the attack.

Neville turned back to the window, and saw Snape climbing in. That wasn't right. It was supposed to be Barty Crouch Jr., the Death Eater that impersonated Professor Moody during Neville's fourth year.

Amycus and Alecto Carrow followed Snape. That wasn't right either. It was supposed to be the other Lestranges, Rabastan and Rodolphus. But they stepped forward and started performing the Cruciatus Curse on his parents while Bellatrix sealed the window and cast a muffling spells. A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see Snape.

"What do you think you can do, Longbottom?" Snape sneered, and Neville tried to cower back further into the corner. "You can't change anything. Oh you may think you've done well, gotten better over the past few years, but Dumbledore's still dead. Your parents aren't getting any better. Your grandmother still hates you.

"And now I'm in charge, and there's nothing you can do about it. You never could. You're weak, helpless, incompetent, and there's no one to help you this year." Snape raised his wand. Neville tried to back away further, but he couldn't move. "And now, I think, it's time you join your parents… _Crucio!_ "

Neville jerked awake, drenched in a cold sweat. His breathing came in sharp and heavy. He told himself over and over that it was only a dream, only a dream. He wiped off his face, and glanced out the window. A bit of sunlight shone through and danced on the floor. Almost time to get up. Neville groaned softly and pulled the curtain of his four poster so it blocked the window.

He must have fallen asleep again, because it seemed like only a moment later when Seamus shook him awake. "C'mon Nev, it's almost time for breakfast."

Neville got up and found his clothes, and tried to figure out how he felt about his new nickname. Seamus waited till Neville pulled on his robes, and the two of them went to breakfast together. They found Ginny sitting near Demelza Robbins and some other girls Neville didn't know, and none of them spoke much. When Seamus and Neville sat down, she came over and sat with them.

"Morning, Ginny," Seamus greeted. He was the only morning person Neville had ever known, besides Hermione and his Gran.

"Hello," Ginny greeted blearily. From the bags under her eyes, Neville guessed he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept well last night.

"You were right, Ginny," Neville said. "I know it's going to be different this year."

"I know," she replied, putting some butter on her biscuit. "And we don't have Harry to lead us, or to…" She trailed off and cleared her throat. "to help us figure out what to do."

"Yeah," Neville said. He remembered how easy it was to follow Harry in his fifth year. He'd followed him out of Hogwarts and into the Department of Mysteries with hardly a second thought. Before that, the only reason he'd been out at night was when he'd forgotten the password to the tower. Well, almost. 

"Well, it's just us," Seamus said. "We'll get by. We'll have to."

"Sure." Ginny was looking off at the wall as she spoke. "Get by..." The conversation ceased at that point, as the three of them ate the breakfast. The Great Hall soon filled up, though only the Slytherin table seemed to be making much noise.

"Good morning, fellow travelers," Luna said airily, taking a seat next to Neville.

"Morning, Luna," Ginny greeted.

"Oh, I'm so excited about Muggle Studies this year. I wonder what Professor Carrow will be teaching us?"

"Luna, she's a Death Eater. You know that, right?" Seamus was unused to Luna's eccentricities.

"Oh, of course," Luna said. "I believe I may have hexed her last year. But it will be so interesting to have a different perspective on the subject!" No one seemed sure what to say. Neville managed to smile to himself, and shook his head lightly. "Oh, and have you looked at your new schedules? We're going to have Defense Against the Dark Arts together! Won't that be fun?"

"I'm not sure anything with Amycus Carrow will be fun," Seamus said. "Especially that class."

"Oh, perhaps," Luna said. "But it will be nice to see you all, anyway…"

"Miss Lovegood." Neville jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice behind him. He turned to see Snape hovering over Luna. "The policy on seating arrangements during meals has not changed."

Luna looked around confusedly. "Oh my? Am I not at my table? I suppose I should be getting back there…" Luna picked up her food and walked back to her table, though Neville though he saw a trace of smugness pass across her face.

Snape snorted. "Five points from Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." He almost walked away, but looked back and noticed Neville. "Longbottom. You'd best eat quickly. As a Prefect, you'll be expected to help the first years find their classes. I hope you will find yourself up to the task"

"You're a prefect, then?" Seamus asked.

"When were you going to tell us? That's great!" Ginny was happy for him. From farther down the table, Demelza Robins and Lavender Brown looked over at him. He looked away, feeling himself turn red.

"It's not that big a deal," he said. "I mean, with Ron and Hermione gone, they picked me and Parvati to replace them."

"That's still great, Nev," Seamus said. Ginny gave Neville a funny look, but he shrugged it off.

"I'll go talk with McGonagall," Neville said. "See exactly what I'll be doing."

"Alright. We'll see you in class," Ginny called after him.

Neville nearly bumped into McGonagall as he started to walk to the teacher's table. "Oh, Professor," Neville said, stepping away from her. "I was just looking for you."

"And I for you," McGonagall said. "I have your… revised schedule for the year. Here you are," she said as she handed it to him. "Look it over and we'll talk about your Prefect duties in a moment." She turned away and then turned back. "I nearly forgot. Due to some of the… curriculum changes this year, some of you may have classes with students older or younger than you, she said loud enough for the group to hear.

"Snape's really made a muddle of our schedules, then?" Seamus asked. McGonagall smiled as she handed out the schedules, but did not say anything.

"What are you taking?" Neville looked up and saw Parvati. She had been following McGonagall. Neville joined her as McGonagall went down the table.

Neville looked over his new schedule. His first class was Charms. He'd done much better in Charms since his time in the DA, and looked forward to it. After that he had Muggle Studies, then Herbology, his favorite, and finally Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not too bad, he supposed.

He and Parvati followed McGonagall to the end of the Gryffindor table, where she handed out the last of the new schedules. She led them out of the Great Hall, and spoke with them just outside the doors.

"As Prefects, you already know you will have more responsibilities," McGonagall said. "And that you are the seventh year Prefects only adds to that responsibility. The other Prefects will look up to you when they are unsure of what to do.

"And, I don't think I will need to tell you, this year will be a more dangerous year than years past." McGonagall stopped speaking to glace behind her. "You will have to be more vigilant than usual. I do not know what our new staff members are planning, but they are both cruel and black-hearted. If any student breaks a rule, or dares to challenge them, I shudder to think on the consequences.

"And yet there is more. Your duty is to the students before the school. You must do whatever you can to protect the students from any threats, internal or external. I am hoping some of the other teachers will handle the internal threats, and yet…"

"We understand, Professor," Neville said. His mouth had gone dry listening to McGonagall, and his voice rasped slightly. Parvati seemed troubled as well.

"Very good then. Now, breakfast is almost over. The first years have been instructed to come to you if they need help finding their classes. You will remain here and see if any need help, and then go on to your classes."

"Yes, Professor," Parvati and Neville said in unison. McGonagall turned and walked toward her office. A moment later, students began filing out of the Great Hall. The other Prefects took positions near Neville and Parvati, though Draco and Pansy walked off arm in arm. Nevile noticed that they had been named Head Boy and Head Girl. They didn't notice Neville, which suited him fine. After everything that had happened, he wasn't scared of Draco, exactly. He knew Draco would be a problem throughout the year, but he seemed to pale next to Snape and the Carrows. But after the dreams he'd had, he'd just as soon put off dealing with Draco.

Neville helped a few of the first years find their ways to the potions classroom, then quickly ran to his first class, Charms. The class was mostly uneventful for Neville and the other members of the DA. Flitwick taught them the basic Shield Charms, as well as the Stunning Spell. Only older students were supposed to learn the advanced spells, but Neville had known them all since his fifth year. Still, the review was good, and plenty of other students were learning the spells for the first time. Flitwick promised to go over the Full Body Bind and Jelly Legs curses next time.

"D'you think they're making him teach us all that?" Seamus asked as they left the class. "None of it was really new…"

"It was new to a lot of them," Neville pointed out. "And I don't think Snape would want us learning how to fight back." Seamus shrugged and they started off for Muggle Studies. They posed the question to Luna and Ginny at the Muggle Studies classroom.

"Flobberworms," Luna said. The other three stared at her, but Luna did not seem to think any further explanation was warranted and went to sit in the front of the class. Seamus made to follow, but Neville grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"You'll just end up more confused." Neville and Seamus took the seats behind Luna, with Terry Boot filling the seat next to her. Ginny sat at the next table over. She tried to gesture Parvati, but Michael Corner appeared and occupied the seat instead.

"Hey Ginny," he said, leaning toward her slightly. Ginny glared at him and returned the greeting icily. "It's good that we have this class together, don't you think?"

Ginny was spared answering by the arrival of Alecto Carrow. "Quiet, quiet!" she ordered. The whole class fell silent, save for…

"… and there have been more than one hundred sightings in the last seven…"

"I said quiet!" Alecto practically shouted at Luna. Luna looked over to Alecto and smiled as though noticing her for the first time.

"Oh hello, Professor Carrow. I've been looking forward to new methods you talked about yesterday." Alecto looked ready to shout again, but changed her mind when she realized she was being complemented.

"Yes. Well. This is Muggle Studies. We'll be learning about Muggles, but, like I said, it's going to be different. You have your textbooks?" Neville pulled his textbook out in front of him while the rest of the class did the same. The Lives and Habits of the Typical English Muggle by A. Hummin, the cover read. "Put them on my desk. Now!" Slowly, confusedly, the students walked to the front of the room and placed their textbooks on Alecto Carrow's desk. "Some of you may have read through this book, or used it in previous years. Now, forget everything you learned from it. _Incendio!_ " Alecto pointed her wand at the stack of books. The pile erupted into flame and quickly turned to ash. "You may have been told that Muggles are not so different from us. You may have been told Muggles are intelligent and have made advances in their own way. That view is idiotic. Think about how easily we hide from them, and modify their memories. If we want to kill a Muggle, they can't even begin to fight back." She raised her wand over her head. "With this wand and this wand alone, I could kill one hundred, even one thousand Muggles, armed with their pathetic metal wand-guns and big green cars."

"Tanks," Seamus muttered under his breath.

"Magic is might, children," Alecto said, not caring that half her students were legal adults. "That's the most important thing. Don't forget it." Alecto spent the rest of the lecture discussing what was quickly becoming the Ministry's official policy on Muggles, which was none too flattering. Several of the other students grew noticeably agitated, but no one spoke up. For now, anyway.

"Pretty wild, eh?" Michael said. "Be a wild year I expect…"

"Yeah, real wild," Ginny said. "Isn't your class back that way?" The Gryffindors were all heading outside, toward Herbology.

"Oh right," Michael turned a little red. "I'll see you later." He turned around and went back toward the school.

"I suppose I should be going as well," Luna said. "I have Divination. Perhaps I can learn something about what will happen this year…"

"So what's up with him?" Seamus asked as Luna drifted off. "Why's he always hanging around?"

"Don't you remember?" Ginny asked. "We dated a few years ago." She actually seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, right. Not over you, then?"

"Seems like not." Ginny shook her head. "He dated Cho last year… I think they were trying to get back at me and Harry." Seamus and Ginny talked up to the Greenhouse, but Neville got distracted by the arrival of the Hufflepuffs. Like most years, Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Neville had just spotted Hannah Abbot. She was walking towards the Greenhosue from the direction of Hagrid's cabin with Ernie Macmillan and a few others Neville didn't know as well.

"Oh, hello Neville," Ernie greeted. "So good to see you again, after so long." Ernie sometimes got on Neville's nerves, but he thought his heart was in the right place.

"Yeah," Neville said, trying to keep his eyes from drifting to Hannah.

"Ginny, Seamus, always a pleasure." Neville recalled once, during his fourth year, when Ernie once called Ginny "Ginevra." It had taken Madam Pomfrey two days to completely clean up his face.

"Hello, Ernie." Ginny shook his hand, as thought she were meeting a diplomat.

"What did you think of Muggle Studies? You just had that class, didn't you?"

"I don't think I'm going to like it. I've met a few Muggles and they're not like that at all," Ginny answered.

"Well, yes," Ernie said. "I haven't had the occasion, but I don't see why they should be so different from us." Ginny, Seamus, and Ernie kept talking, but Neville dropped back a bit so he could walk next to Hannah.

"Hello, Neville," she greeted.

"Hello, Hannah. How was your summer?" Hannah looked at him and smiled over the books clutched to her chest.

"Well…" she started, but hesitated. "Well, we got through it, didn't we?" She managed to smile, and it didn't even look forced. "I'm just going to miss my dad this year, that's all. He's all alone for the first time."

"How come?" Neville asked, and then realized how stupid a question it was. Hannah had left school last year when her mother had been murdered by Death Eaters. "Oh, Hannah, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Hannah said. "I'll see you later." Her smile didn't falter, but her tone did as she broke off to stand with Ernie.

"Nev, mate, you ok?" Seamus asked when Neville joined his friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said almost convincingly. "Just forgot something."

Herbology seemed to go back normally. Professor Sprout didn't seem her usual perky self, but then, no one did. They briefly went over some of the plants they would be caring for throughout the semester, but her words just passed through Neville's head. Herbology was his favorite subject, but he was too concerned about what he's said to Hannah. After class, they walked with Hannah and Ernie to the Great Hall.

"It's quite strange, Harry and the others not being here," Ernie said. "I had grown so accustomed to seeing them around. A number of Hufflepuffs could not attend this year, what with the restrictions on Muggle-borns and all, but I do not know them well. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean…" He shook his head. "It is strange."

"What do you have after lunch?" Ginny asked. Neville noticed a small flicker in her smile when Ernie mentioned Harry, and knew why she changed the subject.

As they parted ways and sat down for lunch, Neville's mind wandered over to Hannah again. He glanced at her several times, and she seemed fine, talking happily with Ernie and Susan Bones. " _Well, if she's not going to stew on it, I definitely shouldn't,_ " Neville thought as he grabbed a roll.

"Neville? Are you alright?" Ginny asked from across the table. "You've been real quiet since Herbology."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," he said. "D'you have your notes from Herbology? I forgot to take any."

"Sure. I'll loan them to you later." After that, Neville listened to Seamus tell Parvati, Lavender, and Demelza Robbins about the English Quidditch final. Luna joined them on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when lunch ended. Rather than speak to Ginny, however, she spoke to Neville.

"Hello, Neville," she greeted.

"Hey, Luna," he returned. He liked talking with her when he got the chance, even though the conversations often took unusual turns.

"May I ask you something Neville?"

"Erm, sure."

"Do you like Hannah?"

Neville stumbled a bit. "Well, I… she's, um…"

"I know you do. I can tell," Luna said. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

"R-really?" He'd always had such abysmal luck with every girl he'd liked, especially Hannah. Unless he counted going to the Yule Ball with Ginny, which he didn't. She's spent the whole time talking to Michael Corner.

"Of course! That's what friends do, Neville!" Neville almost grinned as he waited for whatever advice or insight Luna might impart. He always knew there was some intelligence below her crazy demeanor.

No advice came. No insight into the mind of a girl. Instead, Luna skipped over to Hannah and didn't even bother to pull her away from her friends. Neville wanted to shrink away, but there was nowhere to hide, not even a suit of armor he could stand behind. Luna spoke for a moment, and then pointed at Neville.

He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He felt himself grow red. Her friends started laughing, all except Ernie and Hannah. Ernie looked slightly angry, which hurt, but Hannah's look was worse. She was looking at him with pity.

"See Neville, now she knows!" Luna said and she floated back to his side. "It's only a matter of time."

Neville almost yelled at her. If Hannah hadn't been there, he might have. Instead, he only said "Don't help me anymore," and walked off a side passage, leaving Luna slightly bewildered, and somewhat hurt. He was almost late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, especially after directing a couple of first year Ravenclaws toward Transfiguration, but he still made it in time for Ginny to reproach him.

"She was only trying to help, Neville. You shouldn't have left her like that."

"She embarrassed him in front half the school!" Seamus leaped to Neville's defense. "He just supposed to shake her hand and smile then?"

"He's supposed to treat her like a friend, not a criminal! Luna has feelings too, you know."

"Guys, please," Neville said. "Don't fight…" Seamus and Ginny turned to look at him. "Ginny, you're right. I shouldn't have done that. I'll apologize at dinner."

"Good," Ginny said, after glaring a moment longer. Seamus looked like he still wanted to argue, but he was stopped by the soft but ominous sound of the door closing.

From the back of the class, Amycus Carrow briefly surveyed the class before walk to the front of the room. His cape billowed so perfectly Neville wondered if it had been enchanted to do so. He stepped heavily, allowing for a slight echo in the small classroom. He turned dramatically at the front of the class, cape flourishing behind him. 

"Class!" he announced. "I am your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Amycus Carrow." He stressed the first two words of his title, just as he had at the feast. "In this class, I look forward to teaching you all of the more advanced elements of the Dark Arts… and how to protect yourself from them, of course." He let out a slight grin. "Now, do you all have the assigned text? Take them out please." Neville wondered if there would be another book bonfire in the front of the room. "Good. Now, while I believe this book," He picked up Romilda Vane's book and gave it a dirty look "will be a fine supplement, we will primarily work from another text." With a flick of his wand, a stack of books floated out from behind his desk, and distributed itself to the students.

The book was black and felt like leather. Neville read the title

_An Inquiry into the Practice of The Dark Arts_

_By Darthion Dathcal and Jenethor Calix_

"Professor, this looks like-" a student began.

"If you are going to say it appears to be a book teaching the Dark Arts," Amycus interrupted. "You would be correct." He let the statement hang for a moment. "For, how can one be expected to learn how to protect oneself, without first having learned what you will be protecting oneself from?" He looked around the class for an answer. "I believe one of your previous professors, one Alastor Moody, used a similar method."

"That wasn't Moody," Ginny said. "He was a Death Eater in disguise, and he got the Dementor's Kiss."

Amycus rubbed his forearm and cleared his throat.

"Well. Just because a man was not who head said does not mean everything did he was wrong, now does it? Certainly not. Besides, you may find that the Death Eaters are not as bad a group as you might imagine." Amycus looked around the class again. "If there are no further interruptions, we shall proceed with our first lesson." Mercifully, all they did the first lesson was read a few pages from the book about Gellert Grindelwald and then listened to Amycus talk about him some. He claimed Grindelwald was probably the second greatest wizard of the twentieth century, and left out his downfall and defeat by Dumbledore. He went on for around twenty minutes before ending the class.

"Left out a few bits, didn't he?" Seamus commented once they were in the hall.

"Are you surprised?" Ginny asked.

"Well, not about most of the stuff he left out, but… didn't you read Rita Skeeter's new book? The one about Dumbledore?" Ginny's glare said not only that she didn't read it, but her opinions on Rita Skeeter as well. "I mean, I didn't read it, but I heard about it. Dumbledore used to be friends with Grindelwald."

"Really?" Neville blurted.

"Well it seems that way. She found some letters they'd written. Things like that."

"Oh, I don't believe a word of it," Ginny said. "Remember what she wrote about Harry?"

"Well maybe so, but you'd think the Death Eaters would jump all over it anyway, wouldn't you? Try to discredit Dumbledore and all."

Ginny had no answer, but Neville spoke up. "Maybe not," he said. "Maybe associating Grindelwald with Dumbledore would damage their image of Grindelwald as well?" 

Dinner was a strained affair. Neville heard several Hufflepuffs giggle and snicker as he entered the Great Hall. He hoped the word wouldn't spread to the other Houses, especially not Slytherin. He thought some of the Hufflepuffs might have pointed at him during the meal, but it was hard to tell.

He apologized to Luna after the meal.

"I didn't even realize you were angry at me," she said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"You didn't?"

"Oh no. I though you said something about seeing an Elpneymor down the corridor. I thought you'd gone to chase it."

Neville regarded her carefully. "And you didn't want to catch it yourself?"

"Oh, well of course," Luna said. "But, ah, I thought my hair might scare it off, so I let you try for it yourself."

"Right…"

"And I'm sorry too," Luna said. "I don't think my plan worked. It's just, that's what I would want a boy to do for me. I suspect Hannah must have a different idea about that sort of thing." Neville thought that was the understatement of the century, but didn't say anything. They parted ways at a corridor and walked on toward their respective towers.

In the common room, a few students sat around the tables, diligently working on their homework. Neville felt that he should do the same, but the day's events had worn him mentally, if not physically. The Carrows had turned out to be even worse than he imagined, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Snape and Draco came down on him as well.

And he would feel even more awkward and embarrassed around Hannah…

He threw himself onto his four poster and drew the curtains. Pushing all stray thoughts from his head, Neville closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't dream.


	4. The Desensulator

Neville did his best to adjust to the changes. He gave up caring about the House Cup by the end of the second day when Slytherin was in first with sixty-five points, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fluctuating between zero and twenty points, and Gryffindor in dead last with negative thirty.

"I didn't even know you could have negative points," Romilda Vane said. Neville saw Ginny give her a dirty look, even though she herself had said something similar not an hour earlier.

"Are we going to owe the something at the end of the year?" Seamus asked.

"No clue," Neville said before heading back to the common room. Looking at the House points was too depressing.

Besides that, the second day went more or less like the first. He had Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy in the morning. He didn't like Arithmancy, and he wasn't good at it, but he needed something to fill up his schedule. He already had one empty period in the afternoon.

"Alrigh' kids, gather roun'. Come on in, closer, there we go," Hagrid called out in Neville's first class with him. Unfortunately, the class was doubled with the Slytherins. "For the first part o' the year, we're going ter study Fire Newts. Lot like Salamanders, they are, but got a lot of important differences. Not nearly do dangerous for one, though they do remind me a little of the Skrewts. I do know what ter feed 'em though." There was a mixture of groans and sighs of relief from the students. "They're also a bit smaller. Come see."

Hagrid led them to the side of his cabin, where a number of small, orange newts were lazing about in several terrariums. "They're real useful when it comes to making certain potions. Mostly dangerous ones… bu' we won' be worryin about that. Just keepin' em alive an all." He reached in and pulled one out off the terrarium. It looked at him oddly, but otherwise didn't seem to mind. Neville was surprised; it seemed unusually boring for something Hagrid was showing them. "These are a friendly bunch cause I raised em myself, but in the wild they can be real vicious. Here, watch…" He set the newt on the ground.

"They may look harmless, but... step away, give him some space…" Hagrid tossed a rock down behind the newt. It turned abruptly and let out a large ball of flame from it mouth, than vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. The students back away even further. "It's not enough ter really hurt, but it makes em more trouble than they're worth for a predator. Now let's let that one calm down. Come and pick one for yerself and feed him nut from that pile over there. Here you go Seamus… Zabini, here's one for you…" Blaise Zabini took a newt, though he held it out at arm's length. He handed out a few more before coming to talk to Ginny and Neville.

"Ye haven't heard from Harry, have yeh?" Hagrid asked, thrusting a newt out each of them. "I heard things over the summer… and now with Snape and the Death Eaters in charge…"

"No," Ginny said. "We have no idea where he is." She filled Hagrid in on the little they knew, which wasn't much. His face grew more and more solemn as Ginny went on.

"Well, I know they haven't caught him yet," Hagrid said. "I still read the Prophet. They'd put it all over the front page." Neville felt some relief at Hagrid's word.

"What about everyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Haven't seen anything in the Prophet…" Hagrid said. "Don't know if they'd run a story for all of em though." Hagrid shook his head. "Oh, by the way. Might do you some good to turn on your radio tonight, round eight. Be sure you mention the Order when you do." Blaise was walking over at this point, apparently trying to return the newt. Ginny and Neville didn't get the chance to ask what he meant. Together they walked over to Seamus, who was trying to show Lavender and Demelza Robbins how the newt warmed up when you stroked its head.

"Seamus, you have a radio, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

"Mind bringing it down the common room tonight at eight?" she asked.

"Erm, sure. Something you want to listen to?"

"I'm not sure." Seamus gave Ginny a funny look before shrugging it off and returning his attention to Lavender and Demelza.

"Alright, Goyle. Just stand there. It won't hurt." Neville recognized Draco's Malfoy's voice as he turned away from Seamus. He saw Draco with a rock in his hand, standing near the newt Hagrid had scared earlier. Goyle was standing behind the newt, with a number of Slytherins standing nearby, watching.

"What're you doing, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded suddenly.

Draco and the others jerked toward her voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"You're trying to get Hagrid sacked again," Ginny accused.

"It's not our fault he keeps giving us such dangerous animals," Malfoy said, trying to sound innocent.

Ginny drew her wand. "Back up, Malfoy." She didn't point the wand at Draco, but he and several other Slytherins took a step back. Her Bat-Bogey rampage of the previous year must have been fresh on their minds; several of them had fallen victim to it.

Both Ginny and Draco looked like they wanted to say something, but was waiting for the other to speak first. Draco's hand had dropped into his robe. His hand began to slowly pull his wand out.

Without thinking, Neville stepped forward and picked up the newt. Malfoy opened his mouth and stepped toward him, but he looked at Ginny's wand again and stepped back.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hagrid shouted, finally noticing the commotion.

"Nothing," Pansy Parkinson said. "Just examining the newt." She gestured toward Neville.

"Y-yeah," Neville said. He didn't want the situation to escalate. "Here you go, Hagrid." Hagrid didn't look convinced, but he took the newt without question.

Hagrid spent the rest of the lesson describing the newt's diet in more detail and its natural environment. Neville was barely able to follow, and almost didn't notice when Hagrid dismissed them.

Neville had Arithmancy next. He didn't know anyone in the class, but Professor Vector was nice enough and the time went quickly. His afternoon class went by equally as fast. He preferred Potions with Professor Slughorn infinitely over his first five years with Snape. He also felt like he might have learned a bit from him. Plus Seamus was in the class.

All in all, eight o' clock seemed to come by in no time at all. Half of Gryffindor- mostly the older half- was crowded around Seamus's radio in the common room. He turned it on, and caught a snippet of some radio soap opera.

"Looks like you missed you show, Gin," Seamus said with a grin. "Looks like she's going to chose Mertus after all…" Ginny punched Seamus in the arm, and he tried a few more stations. The only thing of interest was a news station, which reported on the success of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, under Dolores Umbridge. A number of students groaned and booed. Neville thought of Dean, on the run somewhere. The look on Seamus's face suggested he was thinking the same thing.

"Ginny, what were you looking for?" Seamus asked.

"Hagrid said we ought to listen to the radio tonight…" Ginny shrugged. "maybe they'll have something about Harry?"

"They won't have anything good, Gin, if they mentioned him at all."

"Hagrid, he said we ought to mention the Order," Neville recalled. "The Order of the Phoenix." The radio instantly shifted to another station. The room fell silent, but no sound came from the radio.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"It's not quite eight yet," Parvati said, checking her watch. "Just another minute…" At exactly eight, the station sprang to life. The silence was replaced by a short bit of static, which faded and was replaced by a voice.

"Good evening all, and welcome to another edition of Potterwatch, the station of the resistance," the voice said. "I am River, your host. Please take a moment to ensure the security of your location, as we have had reports of people being punished or arrested for listening." The station went silent while River allowed the listeners to follow his instructions.

"All third years and under, to your rooms!" Ginny said abruptly. She got a few bewildered and rebellious looks. "Now!" Those who had been staring looked away, and all the younger students began to file for their dorms.

"What's that about, then?" Seamus asked.

"I don't want the younger kids getting in trouble for this. Anyone else who doesn't want to get in trouble should also leave now." A few other students turned toward their dorms, but most of them stayed.

"Here, I've got this," Neville said, producing a pocket Sneakoskope. "Gran sent it with me… just in case." He set it down next to the radio as River began to speak again.

"All set up? Alright, let's get started."

"I know that voice!" Parvati exclaimed. "It's Lee Jordan!"

"It is!" Seamus said excitedly before Ginny shushed him.

"First and foremost, we would like to confirm that Kingsley Shaklebolt, rumored to have been killed by Death Eaters, is alive, barely managing to escape a Death Eater encounter with his life. He would like our viewers to know that You-Know-Who's name may have been made Taboo. Which is to say, speaking his true name will alert Death Eaters to the speaker's location and allow them to Apparate there instantly. Though the theory is unconfirmed, we advise everyone to not speak You-Know-Who's true name.

"Shaklebolt's main duty had been protecting the Muggle Prime Minister, whom You-Know-Who targeted a number of time in the last war. With Shaklebolt now in hiding, Dedalus Diggle has spearheaded a shifting watch on the Muggle Minster, to ensure his safety.

"We have also received word that Muggle-borns who failed to register are being hunted and forcefully taken by the Ministry's Snatchers. Any Muggle-borns on the run should be advised that the lead Snatcher is the vicious Werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who is not always known for bringing those he is sent to snatch in alive. Exercise extreme caution when you go out in public.

"Short program tonight- we can't be sure of the safety of this location. We will wrap up with the Potter report. We have no confirmation of Harry's current activities. Sources within the Ministry confirm that he has not been caught, so we assume he is still living free. If you're listening, Harry, you have our support, and that of our listeners. Stay strong.

"The password for next week is 'Youngest Seeker.' Till then, I'm River." The radio station went to static, and then back to silence.

"Well that was enlightening," Seamus said somewhat sarcastically. Neville was glad he wasn't the only one who felt slightly let down.

"Oh lay off," Ginny said. "What did you expect, word that the Order was coming to kick out Snape and the Carrows? They have other things to worry about. And we learned about saying You-Know-Who's true name."

"But none of us ever said it anyway," Romilda Vane pointed out.

"Harry did," Ginny said. "So did Dumbledore. I did too. You can't fight someone if you're too afraid to even say their name.

"Besides," Neville said. "it's good to know we're not alone."

"Alone?" Romilda said. "Of course we're alone. They didn't even mention us!"

"We're not alone in resisting You-Know-Who."

"You're resisting him, are you? A little girl?" Romilda mocked.

"Harry was a baby when he defeated him the first time." Ginny said.

Neville knew there was a little more to it than that, but decided not to mention it. "Listen, it's late, and we all have early classes. Why don't we head off to bed?"

There were murmurs of agreement. The crowd began to trickle off to their rooms. A few stayed behind, opening textbooks for some reading. Neville waited to walk up with Seamus, who had become somewhat glum since the end of the program.

"Everything alright?" Neville asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Just worrying about Dean," Seamus said. "He's on the run. What if that bloody Werewolf catches him? Kills him, or turns him into… into…"

"Don't worry about it," Neville said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Dean's smart. He won't get caught. He's one of the best in our year." An exaggeration, but not a horrible one.

"Yeah, you're right. Did I tell you about that time in our second year when Crabbe tried to steal his potions homework?" They sat in the middle of the dorm room, and told stories about Dean, and then Harry, and Ron, and all their absent friends until they had only just enough energy to crawl into their beds and fall asleep.

.

Neville was in potions when he saw Amycus Carrow hovering outside the door. The class was almost over- past over, actually, but Slughorn was telling an old story about something or other. Neville had stopped paying attention once he realized the class was supposed to be over. He nudged Seamus and pointed to Amycus, but Seamus only shrugged.

Slughorn finally wrapped up his story, telling of how he'd once saved a young lady's life with a potion, and it was up to the students to figure out what she was afflicted with, and what potion Slughorn had used.. Amycus swept through the door with a flourish of his cloak.

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn; I need to see one of your students, to inform her that she will be serving detention this afternoon."

"Ahem. Professor Carrow, I am certain that none of my students have done any-"

"Oh no, Horace, no no…" Neville was slightly put off hearing Slughorn called by his first name. Only Dumbledore had done that. "I don't mean to imply that you have been shirking your duties." He smiled in a way that did not seem to reassure Slughorn at all. "No, surely you wouldn't do that. There was an incident in another class, which has just been brought to my attention. I will need to see Ginevra Weasley, please."

Hearing her name, Ginny stood up. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Miss Weasley, I will discuss this matter with you outside…"

"You'll discuss it with me now."

"Very well," Amycus relented. "it's better that the others should hear. Miss Weasley drew her wand on another student. A pureblood student. She will serve detention with me this afternoon, after class."

"Hey! She only did it 'cause Malfoy was causing trouble!" Seamus hollered, standing up next to Neville.

"Is that so, Mr. Finnigan?" Amycus said. "Then you two may get whatever story you wish to tell strait. You will be joining her in detention tomorrow." Seamus seemed slightly shocked, and the Slytherins in the room laughed. Draco Malfoy, in particular, seemed amused. Amycus left the room after making sure no other students would challenge him.

"W-well then. Class is over. Don't forget your homework." As the rest of the class was packing away their things, Slughorn approached Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm very sorry about that."

Ginny shrugged. "It's just detention."

"Detention with the Carrows… will not be pleasant. I will try to put in a good word for you, but if I can't… well, drink this before you go." He handed her a small glass vial full of a pink liquid. Neville thought he might give some to Seamus as well, sitting one row behind Ginny, but Slughorn didn't even look at him.

 _"Forgot how Slughorn worked,"_ Neville thought. Seamus was a nobody. Ginny had managed to catch his attention with the Bat-Bogey Hex the previous year.

"How bad do you think it will be?" Seamus asked as they left the room.

"Not too bad," Ginny said. "Not yet. They're not going to be openly cruel yet."

"You hope." Ginny didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes said she thought Seamus was correct.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Both Seamus and Ginny were quiet as they ate. Worrying about detention, Neville supposed. He tried to engage them in conversation because he hated the silence, but neither of them felt much like talking.

As they were leaving the lunchroom, they were cut off my Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well well, little Weasley got a detention. Shouldn't have threatened me with your wand. It's one of the most basic school rules." Ginny didn't say anything. She shouldered her way around Goyle, but Draco followed her. "I know when Dumbledore was here Potter and his little friends got off free when it came to rule breaking, but now-"

Ginny suddenly whirled on him. "I warned you not to talk about Harry again," Ginny said loudly. A look of fear crossed Draco's face, but it was quickly replace by smugness when Ginny didn't reach for her wand.

"Ginny, don't," Neville said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is what he wants. He wants you to do something stupid and-"

"So standing up for my friends is stupid, is it?" she cut him off. Neville opened his mouth to reply, but another voice spoke first.

"Is there a problem here?" Alecto Carrow had heard them arguing.

"Yes, Professor," Draco said, not even trying to hide his smirk. "Longbottom here just said he was going to get me for what I did to the Weasley girl."

"False accusations! Threats!" Alecto said joyfully. "You'll be joining her in detention, Longbottom." She gave them a smile that chilled bones. "You really should know not to threaten people. So violent…" Alecto walked off, Draco and his crew in tow.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Ginny said softly. "I've pulled you into my fights. Twice!"

"You didn't pull me in, Ginny," Neville said. "My friends' fights are mine as well." Even as Neville spoke, though, he had his doubts. On the way to his next class, the voices of Gran, the Sorting Hat, and Snape taunted him.

_"Keep your head down, Neville."_

_"Don't make a fool of yourself."_

_"Infractions will be dealt with harshly."_

Neville's next few classes and dinner went by in a blur. Before he realized it he, Ginny, and Seamus were walking towards the detention room. Previously, detention had usually consisted of doing a chore for a teacher or Filch, not reporting to a specific room. Though only a small change, Neville found it made him incredibly nervous.

When they arrived at the appointed room, which was also Alecto's classroom, they found a few other students waiting around as well. Zacharias Smith was among them, as well as two younger students Neville didn't know by name.

"What're you here for?" Seamus asked Zacharias cheerfully.

"Didn't do my Divination homework properly," he said glumly. "Suppose I didn't predict my own death enough."

"Sorry to hear that, mate." Zacharias shrugged. They waited on in silence.

"Hey Ginny, you'd best take that potion Slughorn gave you," Neville reminded her. "You might not get the chance once the Carrows get here."

"Oh, right." She pulled out the vial and downed the pink liquid. She had just stashed the vial back in her robes when the Carrows came around the corner. Amycus has the same look of casual detachment he always wore, but Alecto was smiling widely.

"I hope its Amycus handling the detention," Seamus whispered. Neville agreed with a nod.

Alecto opened the door and let the students in. Amycus stayed back to make sure none tried to slip away. Once the door closed and all the students were seated, Alecto took the roll.

"Barnaby, Hector?" she called out near the end. No one replied. "Barnaby, Hector? Is he here?"

"It seems he is not," Amycus said. "I will speak with Professor Flitwick this evening. He is in Ravenclaw, I believe."

No one else was missing. After Alecto finished taking the roll, Amycus began to speak. "I am certain that some of you may have gotten detention before. Perhaps not. I understand in previous years detention has been used sparingly, with a deduction in House points being the preferred punishment. This year, detention will be more prominent. I would rather punish the individual who breaks a rule harshly, rather than the whole rather lightly.

"Both my sister and I had our own thoughts on the best method of punishment. She was in favor of a more corporal punishment, whereas I preferred something more… refined. In the end, we compromised. You will be punished by each of us, in our preferred method, for one minute each. If any of you return here, you will be punished for a extra minute each for every subsequent visit." He gestured to Alecto. "You may begin."

"Alright. We're starting with the prefect. Longbottom."

Neville felt his heart sink. His head swam for a moment, and he felt like freezing in place and running away. Instead, he managed to control himself and walk to the front of the room, eyes locked on Alecto.

"There." She pointed to a spot about six feet away from her. Neville stood on the spot and waited. He did not have to wait long.

 _"Searus!"_ Alecto said, pointing her wand. Every inch of Neville felt as though it had burst into flame. He didn't see any fire, but it hurt just the same. He vainly beat his arms, but the feeling did not subside.

The feeling immediately stopped when Alecto moved her wand. Neville fell to his hands and knees, gasping. Alecto flicked her wand again, and Neville felt like he'd been struck in the face. He fell onto his back and continued to gasp as blood ran from his nose.

 _"Pascalus,"_ Alecto said. Suddenly, intense pressure tried to grind Neville's body into the floor. The pressure moved, concentrating in certain areas then moving to others, not allowing Neville the chance to get used to it. He felt he must have made in a dent in the floor by the time the pressure let up.

"Having fun, Longbottom?" Alecto grinned wickedly. "I am." She flicked her wand again, and Neville was jerked up and off the floor. His arms were stretched above his head, while his feet were pulled back to the floor. He grunted loudly, but managed to keep from screaming. Alecto moved her wand in a circle, and Neville was spun upside down, still being stretched. He hung there for several excruciating moments, and then Alecto released the spell and he fell to the ground.

"Return to your seat," Amycus said immediately. Neville wanted to lie on the ground for a few hours, but he knew laying there would be worse. He pulled himself to his feet, though his joints ached. He saw a few faces on the way back to his seat; Zacharias Smith looked terrified, while Ginny and Seamus looked both concerned a bit frightened as well.

"Neville are, you ok?" Ginny whispered.

"I'm-"

"There will be no talking during detention." Amycus Carrow had suddenly appeared next to them. Neville hadn't even seen him leave his desk. "Further infractions will result in another detention."

Seamus was called up next. He watched as Alecto did many of the same things to him, with a few variations. Seamus came back to his seat with a black eye and a limp left arm. One of the younger students, a blonde girl who couldn't be older than a second-year. She trembled as she walked up, and when Alecto threw her back against the wall, Neville tried to look away.

"Watch, child," Amycus said softly by Neville's ear. "Watching is part of the punishment." Neville force himself to look toward the front of the room, but tried to focus on the back wall. He did not have much success; the girl screamed too loudly.

When Alecto finished, the girl couldn't stand. She lied on the ground whimpering, holding her left ankle. Ginny moved to help her up, but Amycus grabbed her shoulder and held her in her seat.

"Get up," Alecto said.

"I don't think she can," Ginny said.

"Stay out of it, girl," Alecto snapped. "If you won't get up, I'll have to help you. _Windgardium Leviosa!_ " The girl rose up into the air and then floated over to her desk. Alecto carefully lined up the girl over the exact center of her desk, and then abruptly dropped her. She crashed onto her desk and cried out again. Alecto ignored her and called Zacharias Smith, who was visibly shaking, up to the front.

By the time Alecto was done, every student in the room, save Ginny, seemed to be holding themselves in an attempt to curl into a fetal position at their desks. The young girl had started crying, and continued to do so when Amycus walked to the front of the room.

"You have experience my sister's methods. Archaic and barbaric, but quite effective. I prefer a more modern, somewhat more refined method. Quite different, but no less effective. No Mr. Longbottom, stay seated. You will not be going first. I think the anticipation is the best part, do you not agree? We will start with Mr. Finnigan." Seamus walked to the front of the room clutching his left arm. He stood in front of Alecto and braced himself. "Hm, we shall need a chair…" Amycus waved his wand and a chair appeared behind Seamus. "We certainly would not want you to fall and split your skull."

Seamus sat down and looked up at Amycus. The look on Amycus's face reminded Neville disturbingly of a child at Christmas. Amycus raised his wand and began chanting softly. In spite of what Amycus said, Neville still expected Seamus to fly across the room. But Seamus remained seated. Even when Amycus finished chanting, the only noticeable effect was that Seamus moaned softly.

"My my," Amycus said. "You missed seeing your grandmother one last time so you could hear a Quidditch match on the radio…" Neville could only barely hear Amycus. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"What's happening?" Neville whispered softly.

"Legilimency." Ginny said. "He's invading Seamus's mind."

"So he's telling our secrets?"

"I think it's worse. I think he's making us relive them."

Neville looked back to Seamus. He still sat rigidly, but his hands gripped the arm rests of his chair. Tears welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He started whimpering after a while, and Neville tried to not hear whatever Amycus was mumbling about now. All of Neville's worst memories cam flooding back to him. He looked off into a corner, and immediately tried not to think of anything at all, with little luck.

"There we go. Back to your seat, Finnigan," Amycus said as he lowered his wand. Seamus stood, but had both his arms wrapped around his chest. His eyes looked off into a back corner of the room. He shuffled back slowly and sat in a different desk than he had before. "Longbottom now, I think. Come on."

Again Neville had the sensation of simultaneously wanting to freeze in place or run for the door. Again he controlled the urge and walked slowly to the front of the room. He sat in the chair and looked and the floor, never once looking Amycus in the eyes.

"Look at me, Longbottom," Amycus said. Neville looked up into Amycus' eyes. They were black, small but full of a dark intelligence… and beneath that, a sort of primal fury. In that moment, Neville knew that all of Amycus' posturing was for show. Deep down, he was more or less like his sister.

After it was over, Neville somehow managed to walk to a seat and fall into it. He felt so confused, a moment ago he had been eleven years old, sitting in McGonagall office and being told he's lost fifty house points. Now he was older, in a different room with Ginny and Seamus, and he knew this was how it was supposed to be, but the memory had seemed so real. He would not fully work out everything until he was falling asleep in his dorm that night. For the moment, he just sat and stared at the wall, vaguely aware that the other students were going through the same thing.

Ginny sat down next to him, which brought him back to reality. She stared at a spot on the floor, hands folded on the desk in front of her, barely breathing.

"And now, for the grand finale!" Amycus said before letting out a wheezy laugh. He reached behind his desk and pulled out what looked like a small box. "This is called the Desensulator. It is a gift from the Da- ahem, from a good friend of the headmaster's. And of ours as well. You will line up and place your hand inside. Then you may leave."

The students looked up blearily, most of them still disoriented.

"Do it now!" Alecto shrieked. Zacharias Smith practically jumped out of his seat. Neville stood more slowly, and Ginny helped the blond girl stand and get in line.

Though Zacharias had been first to his feet, he managed to find his way to the very end of the line. Neville wound up just behind Ginny and in front of Seamus. Without hesitation, Ginny stuck her hand into the box. It glowed for a moment, then Ginny removed her hand. She looked at it curiously for a moment, and then Amycus told her to leave the room.

Neville was next. He stood in front of the device and hesitated for a moment. He looked at Amycus, who still wore that unsettling grin of suppressed malevolence.

"Do not worry. It will not hurt you," he said with his wheezy laugh. Neville wanted to give him a dirty look, but lacked the energy. He put his hand in the box and waited.

True enough, the thing didn't hurt him. It glowed, as it had with Ginny, and the only thing Neville seemed to notice was that his sinuses cleared out a bit. Somewhat confused, and both relieved and frightened, he left the room.

"What was that?" Neville asked. After everything the Carrows had done, it seemed very tame. Maybe it was broken or something. That would be great. Yet Ginny seemed to be registering alarm over something.

"Neville, I… I can't feel anything!"

"What?"

"I can't feel anything! Nothing!"

"You can't… you don't feel…" Neville still didn't understand what she was getting at.

"No, I mean when I touch something. I can't feel it. Nothing!" For the first time, Ginny looked somewhat panicked. "Can't you?"

Neville touched his own face. "No I can feel…

"Nev?" Seamus voice came from behind him. He's just left the classroom and had his arms out in front of him. "Nev, are you there? I can't see anything? What's happened?" Neville held out an arm to Seamus, who grabbed on to it.

"I think that thing… it must numb one of our senses," she said softly. "Neville, can you taste anything? Or smell?"

"I'm not sure." Neville breathed in deeply through his nose, but it was hard to tell. "I don't know. I don't have anything to test it on." Another student came out of the room. He seemed fine and started walking off without saying a word to anyone. The blond girl, however, also seemed to have lost her sight, and Ginny went up to steady her. Zacharias Smith came out a moment later, shouting that he was going to the hospital wing to get his hearing restored.

"Neville," Ginny said once Zacharias had left. "Take Seamus back to the common room. I'm going to take Sarah to the Hospital Wing to see if Madam Pomfrey can do something about her ankle.

"Shouldn't we all go?" Neville asked.

"I don't think so. Even if Madam Pomfrey could help, do you think Snape would let her?"

"She's right," Seamus said. "Come on, let's go." Just as they were leaving, the Carrows emerged from the classroom. Neville saw the Desensulator stuck under Amycus' arm.

"My my, what are all these students still doing here?" Amycus asked.

"If you want to complain, we won't listen," Alecto said. "So get out of here." She let out a wheezy laugh nearly identical to her brother's as the students began to clear out.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower, Neville realized what sense he had lost- smell. He almost told Seamus, then decided against it. Seamus' own condition was far worse than his own.

There were a number of students in the Common Room, but Neville didn't stop to talk to anyone. He just led Seamus directly to their room. A few students whispered as they passed, but no one asked anything, and Neville didn't want to explain. He led Seamus to his bed and helped him sit.

"This is fucked up, Nev," Seamus said rubbing his ankle. Neville had forgotten to tell him about the fake step and Seamus had slipped.

"I'm sorry Seamus, I never got the hang of that step."

"No, not that. This whole thing. All of it."

"Oh. Yeah," Neville agreed. He sniffed out of habit, and realized again he couldn't smell. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Snape's voice mocking him.

 _"Didn't keep your head down, Longbottom,"_ Snape said. _"Made a fool of yourself, didn't you?"_ He could hear the sneer in Snape's voice. _"And you were dealt with harshly."_


	5. A Higher Standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall tries to make the best of a bad situation.

Chapter 5: A Higher Standard

Minerva McGonagall's heart sank as another blinded student was led into her classroom. Both the girl and her friend looked worried, as though they would be punished for being late. McGonagall made a show of looking away while the students sat down and went on with her lesson.

The previous week, Neville Longbottom had come to her and told her of the Carrows's vicious method of punishment. McGonagall knew the Carrows would be rough, but she never imagined they'd do anything like this. Neville had only mentioned the sense-numbing, but the bruises she had seen on her students suggested he had left out plenty more. McGonagall tried to press some of them, and eventually learned the truth of the matter from some of the younger students. With no other option, she had appealed to Snape, though she knew it would be useless.

"The Carrows are in charge of discipline, Professor," Snape had said. "It is not your place to question their methods." He strode closer, clearly enjoying his position of power over her. "Nor is it your place to enforce the school rules at your own discretion. You're a professor, so I assume you can read them. All infractions must be reported, Minerva. If you fail to report any, you may find that you are not above punishment yourself."

"Now, class," McGonagall said, coming back to the present. "Please take out your pine cones, today we will be attempting to…" McGonagall cast a glace at the blind girl and her voice trailed off. She was fumbling blindly for her pine cone, which had fallen on the floor. Two other students were reading off scraps of parchment where their friends had written McGonagall's instructions. "Mr. Jones, if you would please close the door? Very good. Now, class, put away your pine cones." She waited for the students to comply, and again felt a wash of sympathy for the impaired students as she watched them struggle. "First, I must ask you to keep quiet about what I am going to teach you. In light of the actions of certain other teachers, I believe it would be prudent for you to know basic Occlumency. Occlumency allows you to defend yourself from attacks on your mind by concealing your thoughts. You will not be powerful enough to truly defend yourself, but some of you may learn some basic concealment." She looked around her class and, for the first time, saw hope in her students' faces.

.

"…And I had to Stun the plant before it swallowed him whole!" Pomona Sprout was saying. "I've had to put up fences around the more dangerous plants for the impaired students.

"It's nearly impossible for students in my class," Flitwick agreed. "How are they supposed to aim when they can't see?"

"And of course, we simply must write everything out for those without hearing," Professor Sinistra agreed. "It simply slows the lessons down too much. I have not covered even half of what I intended to by this point. Oh, and I hate to think what Hagrid must go through each day."

McGonagall and the other professors were having lunch in the teacher's lounge, at her suggestion. The Carrows always ate in the Great Hall, in hopes of finding a reason to give out detentions. Snape usually took his meals in his chambers, and Hagrid usually ate in his hut.

"It's hard on all of us," Professor Vector agreed. "But Professor Slughorn, your classes must be outright dangerous!"

"Oh yes, yes. Very dangerous," Slughorn said. He had reluctantly agreed to come to the private lunch, though he had remained quiet. McGonagall had only insisted he come because he was the head of Slytherin.

"Well I, for one, have not been reporting infractions," McGonagall said. She expected to cause some commotion with this announcement, but actually found most of the Professors agreeing with her.

"Oh yes. I simply will not report anything minor if the punishments are like that," Professor Sprout said. "And especially if the punishment caused the problem!"

"Here here," Flitwick said with a small clap.

"I still need the help I used to get from the students in detention," Professor Trelawney said. "The spirits sometimes prefer to speak to a less developed mind." McGonagall was pleased with the general agreement, and especially to see Slughorn nodding.

"So," McGonagall said once the others were done. "We are all in agreement, that the Carrows' methods are too harsh and counter-productive?" The teachers all nodded. "So, what are we going to do about it?" Her question was met with silence.

"D-do?" Slughorn finally croaked out. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't call you here so we could all complain, Professor," McGonagall said. "Our students are suffering. They are being physically and mentally tortured. We stood by once and allowed this to happen. I do not intend to do so again. While they are here we are not just their teachers, we are also their guardians." She paused and took a breath. "And I do not intend to allow Voldemort to simply do what he wishes with this school." There was a gasp from around the table. Slughorn mopped his brow furiously with a handkerchief, and Trelawney had gone paler than usual. Even McGonagall had a slight lump in her throat from saying the name.

"If you want to fight, then go off and fight!" Professor Vector shouted suddenly, rising to her feet. "Don't drag us into it! We don't want to end up like Amelia Bones, or Emmeline Vance, or Dumble…" She broke off abruptly. McGonagall stared her down. Vector looked away and returned to her seat.

"I have already explained the situation, and told you why we must act. Any who do not wish to do so may leave not. I will not force you. That is their way, not ours." She paused, but no one got up. "You have all already been resisting. You have just told me so, by not giving into the Carrows' every demand. And Professor Slughorn, you have slipped certain students numbing potions. Don't deny it, I saw you give Ginny Weasley one the other day. I myself have been teaching my students basic Occlumency, in hopes it may help.

"All I am asking you to do is now defy them openly. Stand up for this school, stand up for yourselves and your students."

"I'm with you," Sprout said at once.

"Me too," Flitwick piped in. Most of the other teachers also voiced agreement, but we cut off when the door to the staffroom swung open.

Professor Snape strode in slowly, surveying the room. If he found anything amiss, he said nothing.

"Professors," he said eventually. "I was hoping I might find you all here. I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Go on, Headmaster. We're all here, I believe." Only Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall herself would meet his gaze. McGonagall hoped the guilty looks on the other Professors' faces wouldn't arouse Snape's suspicion.

"You choice of dining location is interesting. Though I can't blame you for wanting a meal away from those screaming children," Snape said. "I am calling a staff meeting tonight. In here, at eight. You all are required to be there."

"A staff meeting? What for?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"You will find out tonight. It would be most unwise to be late." Snape left the room as quickly as he had entered, closing the door behind him.

"You don't think he was listening, do you?" Professor Slughorn said as he resumed mopping his brow.

"We will find out tonight," McGonagall said. "In fact, this meeting may be a good thing. It will give them a chance to see us all together, to remind them that we outnumber them considerably. We will let them know that we will not tolerate their behavior. Now, I believe our classes will be starting again soon. Stand strong." She stood up and looked over the teachers before leaving, wondering if it was wise to trust them.

.

McGonagall arrived at the staffroom fifteen minutes before eight. A few other teachers had already arrived, including Binns, Slughorn, Flitwick, and…

"Professor! Good ter see yeh!"

"Hagrid," McGonagall said before being swallowed in a hug. "It is good to see you too."

"I don't know abou that." Hagrid said. "Not that it's bad ter see yeh, but the circumstances…"

"I agree," McGonagall said wearily. "Here, sit down with me."

"I'm glad it's fer everyone though. When they came ter my hut, I was worried Malfoy was causing more trouble fer me."

"Whatever it is, Hagrid, we're all in it together." She took a few minutes to explain what they had discussed at lunch. As she expected, Hagrid offered his full support. After that they sat in silence as the rest of the teachers trickled in. At exactly eight, the door opened one final time.

Snape led the way in, following immediately by Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Those three were expected, but McGonagall nearly jumped for her wand when she saw the others enter the room.

McGonagall recognized Bellatrix's cold, pale skin and wild black hair the moment she saw her. Fenrir Greyback was also easy to spot. It took her a moment more to place Antonin Dolohov's face, who closed the door behind him.

"You may put your wand away, Professor Flitwick. This is a peaceable meeting," Snape said. "At least, that is my intention." Flitwick had been somewhat on edge around Snape since Snape had Stunned him during the fight at the end of the previous year. Flitwick lowered his wand to his side but did not put it away.

"It had come to my attention that some of you have decided the school rules only suit you when you like. Many of you have been using the previous year's system of punishment, rather than the current one, or outright-"

"Some of you have chosen to simply take the rules of this institution into your own hands!" Amycus Carrow interrupted, looking directly at Professor Trelawney as he spoke. "Well! Consider this a warning: If you continue to implement outdated methods of punishment, you will be punished, and potentially removed from you position as teacher."

"Thank you, Professor Carrow," Snape cut in, giving Amycus a dirty sneer. "We will also be making a list of offenses. I fear some of you may be growing addled in your old age, and forgetting what you're supposed to punish students for. Now you will have a list, to avoid confusion. Such offense such as tardiness, failure to do homework, and disrespecting professors will be on the list. Until then, report to me and I shall make a decision about punishment." McGonagall looked around the room. Most of the teachers looked unimpressed, though Trelawney had been staring into a corner since Amycus made eye contact with her. Amycus himself looked annoyed, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes behind Snape's back.

"Tardiness is often the result of your detentions," McGonagall said suddenly. "How can the students make it to class or do their homework when they can't see?"

"And it's dangerous!" Flitwik added. "Students will miss instructions and can't properly aim at targets."

"And… and in potions, some students have very nearly mixed some dangerous substances by mistake." Slughorn put in quickly. Sprout looked like she was about to say something when Alecto spoke up.

"So what?" Alecto said. "You're the teachers. It's your job to make sure the students don't kill themselves, so do it!"

"It's also our job to make sure no one else kills our students either," McGonagall said. Alecto turned red, as did Amycus next to her. They both looked like small, lumpy volcanoes.

"That's enough, Minerva," Snape said before the Carrows could speak. "We have a matter that concerns solely you."

"Oh my, yes," Amycus said, regaining his composure. McGonagall looked back and forth between Snape and Amycus. She thought of the other Death Eaters, and her hand slipped to her wand. "I may not be the most accomplished Legilimens," Amycus began. "But even I can tell when certain memories and fears I previously had access too in a child's mind have become sealed off or vanished. Someone has been teaching them Occlumency." He stared right at McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, of the entire Hogwarts staff, only myself, Professor Snape, and you have studied any Occlumency. I have certainly not been teaching it, and I doubt…"

"Yes, I taught Occlumency," McGonagall said. "I cannot sit idly by while children are tortured."

"So you admit it?"

"I'm proud of it."

"That is most unfortunate, Professor," Amycus said.

"You don't frighten me, Amycus Carrow," McGonagall said. "I'm not some helpless child. I can defend myself. I won't put my hand in that thing you have."

"Professor McGonagall," Amycus said. "You are not a student, and should not expect to punished like one. Teachers should be held to a higher standard, and their punishment should be raised accordingly." Faster than McGonagall would have thought, Amycus raised his wand. " _Crucio!_ "

Pain wracked McGonagall body. Sometimes it took a form, burning or crushing, but mostly it was just a general pain that only seemed to increase. She realized she'd fallen out of her chair, thrashing, but did not scream. She would not scream. Her arms and legs would sometimes hit something, and every time she heard Alecto laugh.

"That's enough, Amycus," Snape said after what felt like hours, but the pain did not relent. "Enough!" Snape said more fervently, and this time the pain did stop. McGonagall stayed on the floor, breathing heavily and trying to remain conscious.

"What's wrong, Headmaster?" Amycus practically spat the last word. "Weak stomach?"

"I just think too many unpleasant questions would be asked if one of our professors wound up like the Longbottoms," Snape said. "They'd probably make me take care of her."

"Well," Amycus said, "you are in charge, Headmaster."

As McGonagall managed to focus her eyes, she was just able to make out the blurry shapes of Amycus and Snape staring each other down. Her glasses must have fallen off while she thrashed. Farther away, she saw Flitwick's diminutive form pointing his wand at some of the other Death Eaters.

"I most certainly am," Snape said. "This meeting is adjourned." Snape waited as the Carrows left the room, quickly followed by the other Death Eaters, who seemed eager to leave. Before leaving himself, Snape knelt down next to McGonagall. "Don't waste any energy trying to get rid of them. You'll get the same treatment, and any one of the others you just saw are ready to replace them." Snape stood, looked at the other professors, then left.

Immediately after, and number of people crowded around her. She saw Slughorn and Hagrid, but her vision was starting to dim.

"Doesn't look good…"

"… think there's some blood."

"…Madam Pomfrey will…"

"…her up, Hagrid, and take…"

She felt herself hoisted off the ground into strong arms, even as she lost her own grip on consciousness.

.

"Where am I" McGonagall asked the moment she was sure she was awake.

"In your quarters," Professor Sprout said softly.

"What… what happened?"

"Amycus Carrow used the Cruciatus Curse on you," Sprout said. "We thought…"

"No, after that. After I…" McGonagall trailed off. She knew she was getting on in her age, but she thought she could stand the Cruciatus Curse for a short time without passing out.

"Most of the other professors left," Flitwick said. "If they were trying to make an example of you, it worked."

"Most?"

"Sinistra, Vector, Trelawney- no surprise there- Binns as well…"

"Who stayed?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Well we did, obviously," Sprout said. "Hagrid's just outside. Slughorn as well. He's brewing something for you right now."

"I see." It was a lot to take in. Everything had been going so well at lunch.

"We could still do something," Professor Flitwick said. "The Carrows think they're smart, but they're not. We could easily isolate them, and…"

"No," McGonagall said. "No, we can't get rid of them." She knew where Flitwick had been going, and had considered it herself. "If they're gone, they'll be replaced by Antonin Dolohov, or Bellatrix, or Greyback." McGonagall shuddered as she thought of what Bellatrix might do in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Greyback might do around children in general.

At this point, Slughorn came back into the room. He carried a small orange potion that occasionally sent little bubble up into the air.

"Here, Minerva," he said, offering her the potion. "This will help you recover, but it will put you to sleep."

"Thank you, Horace," She said. "I'll have it in a moment."

"Very good then. I, ah, need to be going now, but… well, be sure you drink that." Slughorn bowed slightly and left.

"You don't intend to give up, do you?" Flitwik asked.

"Not at all. Certainly not," McGonagall said.

"So, what then?" Sprout asked.

McGonagall sighed, then swallowed Slughorn's potion. It felt warm as it went down.

"Whatever we can."


	6. Dumbledore's Army Reformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny resorts to drastic measures.

Amycus' speech was exactly the same as before. Word for word, pause for pause, breath for breath. Neville wondered if he'd know it by heart by the end of the year. Perhaps Amycus had written it down and practiced. However, there was an extra bit tagged on the end.

"Also," he said, "for any student suspected of using Occlumency to… escape their punishment, I shall allow my sister to punish you… for as long as she sees fit, and will receive another detention the next day."

"Who's using Occlumency?" Neville asked Ginny in a whisper.

"I heard it was McGonagall," Ginny said.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was trying to help?"

"There is still no speaking during detention," Amycus Carrow said. "Why you insist on doing it here, rather than in class when called to do so remains a mystery." Neville stared at the back of Amycus' head as he walked back to the front of the room. Amycus had given Neville the detention when Neville refused to answer a question concerning the development of the Cruciatus Curse. Ginny refused to answer anything either Carrow asked her, which had earned her several detentions. Today she was in detention for defending Neville, however.

_"It's not so bad," she'd told Neville. "That first day, Slughorn gave me a potion that dulls pain. He keeps giving it to me when he hears I have detention. And anyone in the Slug Club."_

Neville knew that was a lie, as Ginny frequently split the potion among the younger students, leaving none for herself.

The detention progressed normally after the introduction. Alecto seemed especially harsh on Neville and Ginny. Now that Neville knew exactly what was going to happen, it usually wasn't as bad. Still painful, but a little easier to bear. Alecto knew many spells to cause pain, but after the first week she tended to stick to some of her favorites. Neither he nor Ginny gave Alecto the pleasure of a scream. Ginny was tortured for eight full minutes, while Neville got off with only three.

Amycus' bit was also growing easier to bear. Going into it, Neville reminded himself that it was all just an illusion, nothing real. Between his constant nightmares and the last two detentions, Neville found his fears and secrets a little easier to deal with. However, he suspected Amycus would soon grow more creative.

Luna was up immediately after him. She couldn't actually recall what she had done to get detention. Neville was worried she had accidentally wandered in by mistake, without actually having done anything.

Luna seemed to take the physical punishment very well. She seemed discomforted, but never in any outright pain. Neville briefly wondered if Luna was able to stop paying attention to her own body, as well as the world around it.

Amycus, however, was able to get to her. He was able to get to everyone to some degree. He could only hear snatches of Amycus' mumbling, but what he heard sounded like "mother," "ashamed" and "discredited fool." Luna whimpered somewhat, and shook in her seat once she sat down afterwards, staring strait ahead. Neville laid a hand on her shoulder, which she abruptly grabbed, squeezed, and dropped without looking back at him.

This week, Ernie MacMillan was the last student to go up. He'd gotten in a shouting match with Blaise Zabini after Blaise had said something to Hannah. Blaise, of course, had been let off, though to his credit he did look surprised. Ernie took both punishments as well as could be expected. When Amycus finished with him, Alecto brought out the Desensulator.

As they lined up, Neville realized he'd been dreading this part most of all; the waiting, not necessarily the actual effects. Amycus and Alecto did basically the same things over and over, but the Desensulator might do anything. It might cause anything from the mild unpleasantness of not tasting your dinner to not being able to see or hear for a whole day. Neville would hate to go without his sight, though it was bound to happen sooner or later. Without his eyes he'd be helpless.

And then it was his turn. He stuck his hand in, felt nothing like always, and then continued to do so. On his way out, he realized the lingering pain Alecto had inflicted had vanished. He'd lost all feeling.

Ginny came out behind him, sniffing and moving her tongue around. "Taste," she said at last. "Can't wait for dinner."

"Touch, here," Neville said. "Is it bad?"

"Not so bad. You just have to be careful not to hurt yourself, because you won't feel it."

"Right."

Luna stumbled out afterwards. She seemed to have recovered from Amycus' Legilimency, and she was now announcing that the Eyeball Sucking Gaflornas had finally caught up with her.

"I thought I would be safe here, but it seems I was mistaken." Luna sighed heavily.

"Luna, no, that thing that you put your hand in, that's what it does," Ginny explained.

"That box? Don't be silly. Who would make such a thing? That would be terrible. No, the Galfornas have been after me since my father revealed them to the world four years ago." She sighed again. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Well, I suppose I should get used to being blind." Luna stuck her hands out in front of her and began walking around, searching for a wall to brace against.

"She's even more Loony than I thought!" Neville turned to see Draco Malfoy standing nearby, a pack of Slytherins behind him. They all laughed as Ernie walked out of the room.

"Neville, Ginny, I seem to have lost my sense of hearing," Ernie announced loudly. This brought another wave of laughter from the Slytherins. Ernie turned, finally seeing them, and realized what was going on.

"Look at this!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "They've been made into cripples!" She stuck out her foot and tripped and unfortunate third-year who had been blinded. "You were right, Draco. This is hilarious!"

"I know! That little Weasley shop can't be more fun than this!" Draco said between laughs.

"You would be one to pick on people at their weakest, Malfoy," Ernie said loudly. "Yet I didn't see you here when we were walking in." Ginny laughed a little as Draco turned red.

"At least I'm smart enough to know my betters and keep my mouth shut," Draco retorted, though his voice lacked some conviction. Ginny glared at him, but Draco seemed unconcerned. "Go on, little Weasel." Ginny's hand dropped to her wand, but she didn't actually touch it. "Go ahead and get yourself another detention. I don't have any plans tomorrow afternoon. We can do this again."

"Get Ernie, Neville," Ginny said through grit teeth as she put an arm around Luna. "Make sure he gets back." The four of them started walking down the corridor, Ernie loudly asking where they were going, and Luna trying to figure out how she would have to learn to smell better so she could find the foods she liked.

Malfoy's voice followed them down the corridor. "Never thought I'd see you back down, little Weasel!" Ginny's hand shook as she turned red, but she didn't turn or answer back.

"I'll take Luna to Ravenclaw Tower. Can you handle Ernie?"

"No problem," Neville said. He pulled out a scrap of parchment and jotted down taking you to your common-room.

"Oh, very good. Do you know the way?" Ernie asked. Neville nodded. "Then lead on."

Neville almost took a wrong turn once, but Ernie steered him in the right direction. Beyond that, Neville did fine. As they neared the Hufflepuff common-room they rounded a corner and nearly bumped into Hannah.

Neville suddenly felt very flustered. He hadn't spoken with Hannah since Luna's intervention a few weeks ago. He'd actually been trying to avoid her, hoping she might have forgotten.

"Oh, Ernie, Neville. Hello," she said.

"H-hi," Neville said.

"Hello," Ernie said.

"How was detention?" She asked.

"Detention?" Ernie asked, still speaking loudly. Neville nodded. "Dreadful. No, that doesn't do it justice. Hannah, it was one of the worst experiences of my life." Hannah looked horrified.

"It, ah, it gets easier the more you do it," Neville said, attempting to comfort him. He quickly wrote it down for Ernie.

"You have been through that hell more than once?" Ernie seemed surprised.

"This was my third. That's nothing, Ginny's had eight."

"Oh my…" Hannah said, her voice trailing off.

"Anyway, Neville, you have my thanks for taking me this far. I shall not keep you any longer; Hannah can lead me back from here."

"Neville? What's wrong with Ernie?" Hannah asked.

"Oh. The Carrows, they… well that have this thing that numbs one of your senses for a day."

"I knew something was going on with that, but I didn't know they were causing it."

"They are," Neville said. "Ernie lost his hearing, but he'll be fine tomorrow, but I wanted to make sure he got here all right and had someone to watch out for him."

"Well that's very nice of you, Neville," Hannah said.

"Oh, I guess," Neville stammered. "I mean, Ernie would do the same for me."

"I suppose he would." She glanced at Ernie who was starting to look somewhat annoyed. "Anyway, we should get going."

"I could come with you," Neville said suddenly. "Make sure you get there ok."

"Thank, but we'll be fine," Hannah said, smiling. Neville managed to smile back. "Bye, Neville."

"Bye, Hannah. Bye, Ernie."

"Goodbye, Neville! Again, you have my thanks." The two of them turned and walked down a staircase.

.

"Neville, you're late!" Seamus announced as Neville pulled himself through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a bit lost after dropping Ernie off," Neville said as he dropped into an armchair. In truth, he'd walked the halls for a while, analyzing his conversation with Hannah and coming to no conclusions. "I just barely managed to get some dinner before they closed the Great Hall."

"Well, at least you got some food. I'd hate to have detention and then miss dinner."

"Yeah, that would be horrible," Neville said flatly.

"You alright, mate?"

"I'm fine. I'm…" he trailed off a took a deep breath. "I just had a bad day." Neville stared into the fire for a moment. "I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"Alright. Feel better in the morning."

Neville laid down in his big, four poster bed. He pulled the curtains in a vain attempt to block the noise and light from the common-room. He hadn't gone to bed so early since his first year.

He lay in bed for a long time, thinking over the year so far. He'd tried to keep his head down. He'd tried to keep from speaking up in the Carrows classes, and he tried to never even be in the same room as Snape if he could avoid it. Even when Alecto contradicted things he'd seen himself, he held his tongue. He suspected Amycus knew about his parents, why else ask him specifically about the Cruciatus Curse? He avoided Draco as well, but Draco was liable to seek him out sometimes. He rolled over and wished Harry was around.

Seamus came in around ten. Neville wasn't in the mood to talk, so he pretended to be asleep. Seamus pulled his own curtains, and soon his breathing grew slow and regular, yet sleep still eluded Neville. Which was why he noticed when the door opened again. It still was fairly late. The common-room was dark and no voices drifted up through the door.

"Seamus. Seamus, wake up."

"Wha-? Ginny, is that you? What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it." Neville heard her footsteps cross the room toward his bed.

"Neville-"

"I'm awake," he said.

"Good," she said. "I need to talk to you both."

"What's this all about, then?" Seamus asked. The three of them sat in the middle of the dorm room. Neville and Seamus had their blankets draped over their shoulders for warmth.

"I've been thinking," Ginny said. "I've been thinking a lot, ever since we got here." She took a deep breath. "A lot of things are wrong here, this year. You know that. I think it's time for us to stop sitting around and taking it."

"What are you saying?" Seamus asked.

"I think we need to reform Dumbledore's Army," she said.

A thousand thoughts flew into Neville's head. The first meeting at the Hog's Head, the first time he disarmed someone, talking with Luna, Hermione and Harry, the companionship he felt for Ron and Dean, raiding the Department of Mysteries, and that terrible moment when Dumbledore's Army had been found out.

"You think so, Ginny?" Seamus asked. "Do we really need to be learning spells?"

"We won't just be learning spells. We'll try to thwart the Carrows and Snape in any way we can, and help the students out as well. Protect them."

Seamus pondered this for a short moment. "I like it. Let's do it. I'm tired of just putting up with all this shit."

And so they both turned to Neville. "Ginny, I don't know…"

"What?"

"We should leave it to the teachers. They'll handle it."

"They've done a great job so far," Ginny said. "Trelawney and Slughorn are really going to put themselves on the line for us."

"It's not a game this time, Ginny!" Neville said louder than he meant to. "Umbridge was cruel, but the Carrows are actually dangerous. They'd kill us!"

"That's why we need to do something. They're going to kill someone if we don't!" Ginny said back. "So was it just a game when we went to the Department of Mysteries?"

"And that worked out so well!"

Ginny started at him but said nothing. After a moment she looked back to Seamus.

"Fine, we don't need him. Seamus, we'll talk more tomorrow at breakfast." Ginny stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You really made her angry, Nev," Seamus said.

"I… I just want to keep my head down…"

Seamus shrugged and said nothing. They both went back to their beds and soon fell asleep.

.

Breakfast the next morning was terrible. Ginny grabbed Seamus before he could sit with Neville and sat with him at the end of the table. He was left next to Parvati and Lavender, whom he didn't particularly want to talk to. He glanced to the end of the table frequently and saw Ginny handling a Galleon.

Ginny continued to talk to him on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had finally moved on from the Fire Newts. After intense pressure from McGonagall, Hagird had been persuaded to have a lesson every now and then where he merely discussed certain dangerous creatures that even the seventh-years would not be allowed to handle in class.

"Now, the Hungarian Horntail, tha's one Dragon yer don't wan' to tangle with in the wild. Migh' be fine if raised domestically, but no one's ever tried…" Hagrid's wistful tone when discussing one of the most dangerous creatures alive was unsurprising. Neville remembered the Skrewts, and of course, he would never forget Fluffy. "Harry Potter, he was able to outsmart one of em'. I'm sure most o' yeh remember that." Lavender Brown shuddered at the memory, as Harry had very nearly been killed.

"Surely you're not praising Undesirable Number One?" Theodore Nott questioned.

"I'll praise who I please, and you'll not interrupt me, Nott," Hagrid said with a snort. Yet after that he went on to a different type of dragon and didn't mention Harry again. Neville tried hard to listen, but kept getting distracted when Ginny would pass small bits of parchment to Parvati and Lavender.

When lunch time came, Neville was able to get to Seamus before Ginny. They sat together between some fourth-years.

"How mad is Ginny?" Neville asked.

"She's pretty angry, Nev," Seamus answered. "Furious, actually. She was really counting on the both of us, I think." Neville's heart sank. "I think she's overreacting, but… I do think she's right, mate. You've seen what the Carrows do, and they've been getting worse. And Merlin knows what Snape is up to."

"I-I'm not saying I won't help people who need it," Neville said. "I'm a prefect. And even if I wasn't… but I'm not going to go out and look for trouble. That's just… it's not a good idea."

"It's alright mate. I'm not going to stop talking to you or anything."

"Oh. That's good then."

Yet something still bothered him, to the point that he barely had an appetite. He finished his lunch, barely tasting it. It came to him as he started off down the hall for his afternoon classes. Seamus wasn't angry because he hadn't expected anything from Neville. In some ways, that was worse than Ginny's anger.

He didn't talk much during potions. Slughorn was teaching them about a personal favorite subject of his, the Searing Solution.

"This potion saved my life once. Twenty years ago, I was attacked by some Dea- some ruffians, and I had several bottles of it in my pocket. I flung the potion into their eyes and ran." He went on to explain that the potion caused a burning sensation when it touched the skin, but could be used to harmlessly heat other things without the use of fire. To demonstrate, Slughorn used some of it to cook a large piece of meat, and then gave the students a piece of meat when the successfully made the potion themselves. Neville somehow managed to make one, after several tries. His mind was occupied.

On the way to dinner, he saw Ginny walking into the Great Hall with Hannah. Ginny was saying something, and Hannah was nodding excitedly. Ginny looked back and Neville before they went in the hall, but said nothing to him.

 _Hannah's rejoining,_ Neville realized glumly. He saw Hannah give Ginny one last excited nod just inside the Great Hall before they sat at their respective tables.

Neville sat alone near the door, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Ginny had a number of older students crowding around her, though she was trying to get them to sit down so as not to bed so suspicious. Neville tried not to listen. He ate a little, but still found his appetite waning.

He was walking back to the common-room ahead of the crowd when a dreamy voice called after him. "Neville! Neville, please wait a moment!" Neville turned and saw Luna. He waited for her to catch up.

"Neville, I believe you were correct."

"About what?"

"My eyes. I can see again, so I suppose it must not have been the Gaflornas after all."

Neville chuckled a little. "That's good then."

"I agree. Oh, do you know when the meeting is? Ginevra just told me, but I seem to have forgotten."

"I'm not involved with that," Neville said.

"You're not?" Luna sounded disappointed. "You did make the meeting so much more fun last time."

"Only because I kept messing up."

"That's not true. It was encouraging to see you learning. It made me realize that I could learn too."

"It's not going to be about learning spells this year. It's going to be… something else, I don't know."

"Well, I hope you reconsider. It was always nice to see you there."

Neville shrugged and walked away. He walked the halls for over an hour. He enjoyed walking after having to stay inside nearly all summer. It also gave him time to think, and he needed to do some thinking.

It wasn't that he didn't want to help. It was like he told Seamus- if he saw Draco or even the Carrows attacking a student or anything like that, he'd help out. If he happened to see Snape drop Gryffindor's sword or something, he'd snatch it up. And if he saw Blaise Zabini, or anyone, trying to harass Hannah, he'd handle that too. But for now, the Carrows weren't so bad. They were Death Eaters, sure, and quite cruel, but they hadn't put anyone in serious danger. But if they went up against them, they might get more people hurt, or worse. The Carrows had never come close to killing a student yet, not directly anyway. But who knew how they would react if they had direct opposition?

And Snape. He didn't even want to think about what Snape might do.

His thoughts went back and forth for over an hour, and he still felt ill at ease. He decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

He was jerked from his thoughts when something shattered on the floor behind him.

"Oh drat, I missed," a voice called from the ceiling. "And such a large target too!"

"Go away, Peeves," Neville said.

"Oh no, I must make up for missing you!"

"It's really alright," Neville said with a groan, knowing Peeves wouldn't leave unless another target came around. Peeves had rather enjoyed tormenting Neville in particular for the last six years.

"So what are you up to this time, Longbottom? Going to lose more points for your House? Going on another Adventure? I hope the Heir doesn't start following you again!"

"That's not funny," Neville said angrily. During his second year, Peeves had made Neville think the heir of Slytherin had followed him around the school for a week. Though Neville now knew it was Peeves, he sometimes still had nightmares about it. "Gryffindor's already in last place. Negative one hundred! And it keeps going down oh-so-fast!" Neville ignored him and kept walking. "Or are you stalking the pretty Hufflepuff girl?" Neville looked at Peeves and nearly shouted, but another voice sounded from down the corridor.

"Peeves!" Neville recognized the voice as Trelawney's. "Peeves, where is my crystal ball?"

"You'll have to come and find it!" Peeves called back.

"I'll get the Carrows, Peeves! I will!"

"Well, I need to be going, Longbottom," Peeves said. "We'll talk another time. Watch out for snakes!" Peeves zoomed away down the corridor and was soon out of sight.

Neville looked around and sighed. In his effort to get Peeves off his tail, he'd walked far off his intended course. He was near the headmaster's office.

He was about to turn back for Gryffindor Tower when he heard the stone gargoyle move. He looked back to see what was happening before he realized Snape was probably coming out. Fighting a mounting panic, he tried to walk a little faster but soon heard voices behind him.

"… monitoring the incoming owls. His hasn't been to the school," Snape was saying.

"You should check every letter, not just look for his bloody owl." The voice sent chills down Neville's spine. He fought the urge to run away, knowing it would only attract attention. Perhaps if he could round the corner ahead, he could duck behind a suit of armor and they'd walk right past.

"Every letter, Bellatrix?" Snape said with a snort. "Do you have the slightest idea how many letters come to and from here every day? It would be impossible!" He paused. "Unless you're volunteering…"

"If you can't even scan the mail, perhaps you should not…" Bellatrix voice grew darker. "There's someone there!"

Her words froze Neville to the spot. Behind, both of them stopped walking for a moment. Then Snape's heavy footsteps caught up to him and roughly turned him around.

"It's just- a student. No one of concern."

"I think I recognize him from somewhere." Bellatrix said. "He looks familiar…" Neville knew he had changed physically in the past few years. Maybe Bellatrix wouldn't recognize him. She hadn't gotten a very good look last time, as far as he knew. "Oh I know! It's the Longbottom boy!" Neville felt his heart sink. "How are you parents doing these days? In Saint Mungo's, I hear." In a moment of pure desperation, Neville looked to Snape, but the Headmaster's face gave nothing away. "Oh we were such friends!" Bellatrix tried to sound like a friendly old aunt. "It's been so long since I've seen them. Last time, they were just screaming with delight!" She tapped a finger on her chin. "I ought to go visit them again sometime, what do you think? Yes, I think it's a fine idea!"

"You stay away from them." Neville's voice shook, but he did not stutter. He found that he shook with rage, not fear. His blood was boiling now, his face felt hot.

"How adorable. Little Longbottom, watching out for his parents!" Bellatrix shrieked with cold, high laughter. "Why is that? They certainly haven't done much for you the past ten years."

"Are you quite done?" Snape said. "I was under the impression you had business here." Bellatrix glared at Snape for a moment. "Longbottom is a wizard of no consequence, not worth wasting time over. Come." Snape led Bellatrix away and soon they began talking about something else.

As soon as they passed out of sight, Neville thought of a thousand jinxes and curses he would have used on them. He drew his wand, but put it away. He was no fool. Charging after them was a sure fire way to get killed. He'd seen Belletrix fight two years ago, and Snape…

He put his wand away and slowly began to walk again. He picked up speed as he went, however, and was nearly running by the time he reached Gryffindor Tower.

He practically jumped through the portrait hole when he arrived and looked around the common-room. He saw Seamus, Ginny, and a few others talking in a corner.

Ginny noticed him as he approached. She scowled at him, but Neville spoke before she got a chance.

"Ginny, I'm in."


	7. The Reformation

Chapter Seven: The Reformation

Ginny met with Neville, Seamus, and Luna the following afternoon in the library, under the pretense of studying. 

“Neville, it’s so good to see you’ve changed your mind,” Luna said brightly. “Your energy feels much better today.” 

“Thanks,” Neville said confusedly. He was pretty sure that was a complement. Luna smiled, then lazily turned to look at something over Seamus’s head. 

“Alright,” Ginny said, looking through her advanced spellbook. “I’m really counting on you guys to help out. We’re not just going to be learning spells. In fact,” She flipped a few more pages. “I think that will only be a small part of what we do. Mainly the younger students will work on their magic. I think most of us know how to handle ourselves.” 

“Then why are you looking up spells?” Seamus asked.

“I’m looking for the Protean Charm,” Ginny replied. “Not all the older members still have their Galleons, and the new members will need some too.” 

“Oh, you should have said.” Luna attention had diverted back to them. “I think I could do the Protean Charm.” 

“Really?” Gunny seemed surprised. 

“Oh yes. My father uses it to coordinate with some of his staff writers. Let them know when a story breaks.” 

“How come you never mentioned that before?” 

“He only started using it recently. After the interview with Harry, actually.” 

“Well, good. Here, I’ve just found it, so go over and it make sure you have it right.” 

Ginny passed the book to Luna, who laid the book down in front of her, though her eyes didn’t seem to focus on the page. “Anyway, right now, all we need to do is think of a place and time to meet.” 

“There’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up,” Seamus suggested. “We could meet at the Hog’s Head. That’s where it was the first time, right?” 

“That might work,” Ginny said. “But it might not. A lot of parents have restricted Hogsmeade visitations. I know Hannah and Ernie’s have, at the least.” 

“How about the Room of Requirement?” Neville asked. “I think that place worked well last time. And everyone could come.” 

“That sounds good,” Ginny said. “Oh, and if we come back from Hogsmeade early, the castle will be mostly empty. Less likely to attract attention.” Luna and Seamus both agreed. 

“So, are we going to give the Galleons to everyone?” Seamus asked. 

“I think it would be better to quietly spread the word. It will avoid any confusion.” Neville couldn’t help but admire how easily Ginny took charge. Even Harry seemed uneasy a lot of the time. “For now, just tell the old members. We’ll worry about recruiting later.

“You don’t think we should try to get as many people as we can?” Seamus asked. 

“Eventually, but not yet. We don’t have to have to worry about new people not being able to get into the Room. We’ll discuss it more at the meeting. 

“I really think a few new people.” 

“We’ll talk about it at the meeting, Seamus. For now we just want to get the old members back.” Seamus looked like he wanted to argue more, but Neville shook his head at him. He didn’t want any internal conflict before they even got started. “Now, besides teaching, I think we need to act as more of a resistance. We need to-” 

“I don’t think we should talk about this here,” Luna said suddenly. “We don’t know who could be listening.” As if on cue, a group of Slytherins walked into the library and took a seat not too far away. 

“Alright, we’ll talk about it later,” Ginny said. “At the meeting. For now, let’s leave. And spread the word among the old members.” They got up and left for their respective common-rooms. Luna read the spellbook as she walked, though she had now turned the book upside down. 

.

“You told who?” Ginny shouted. Her eyes grew wide and her fists clenched. 

“Some Ravenclaws,” Neville said, unsure why she was so angry. “Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein Oh, and Zacharias Smith.” 

“Zacharias and Michael!” Ginny repeated. “Neville, what were you thinking?” 

“Ginny, what…” 

“Neville,” Ginny shook he head in frustration. “Don’t you remember how Zacharias Smith was last time? What an annoying git he was?” Neville thought for a moment and it came back to him. “We can’t trust him. He’d crack if the Carrows so much as look at him wrong.” 

Ginny, come on. Zach, he knows a lot about magic, he…” Seamus tried to defend Neville, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it. 

“Well, nothing we can do now. Just have to hope they don’t show,” she said calmly. Neville nearly asked what was wrong with Michael, but thought better of it. “And you did get Terry and Anthony. That’s good. So, who all said they were going to come? I told Hannah and Ernie. Neville, you got the four Ravenclaws, that makes eight. Luna’s coming, that’s nine, and she told Padma and Susan Bones that’s ten. Three of us make thirteen. Seamus, you told…’

“Lavender, Parvati,” 

“Good, that’s fifteen. 

“And, uh…” Seamus went on. “I think a few others might have overheard me. I thought it best to tell them…”

“What?” 

“Didn’t want them to get suspicious, did I? Start asking around?” Seamus said. “They’re all Gryffindors, it’ll be fine.” 

“Seamus, we agreed not to tell anyone new.” 

“It was an accident.” 

“Oh, sure,” Ginny said. “And Demelza wasn’t one of them, then?”

“I wish you wouldn’t fight…” Luna said to no one in particular. 

“Stay out of it, Luna,” Seamus said harshly. Luna looked at him curiously but did not seem offended. 

“Hey, Seamus, who did you tell?” Neville asked. 

“Euan, Deladus, and Demelza.” 

“Those are all good people,” Neville said. “They get good grades, and they all hate the Carrows as much as we do. You were on the Quidditch team with Demelza.” 

“It’s done, Ginny. Let’s just make the best of it,” Seamus said.

“And I’m sure Demelza’s constant flirting with Seamus had nothing to do with it.” 

“Even if it did, so what?” Neville said. “She’s good witch, and we can trust her. Deladus’s uncle is in the Order, and has been since the very beginning.” 

“And Euan Abercrombie’s name is simply fascinating,” Luna put in. They all looked at her and started smiling a bit. 

“Alright, fine. Just don’t let it happen again, Seamus.” 

“It won’t,” Seamus said. 

“I’ll be going back to my Tower now,” Luna said. They had been standing in a hallway not too far from the portrait of the Fat Lady. She waved to everyone, though Neville could have sworn her smile grew a little more lucid when she looked at him. He felt confused as he climbed through the portrait hole. 

.

By the next morning, Ginny was in such a good mood that she had completely forgotten her annoyance at Seamus and Neville. Her good mood lasted all week, and she managed to avoid mouthing off to the Carrows and getting detention. 

Seamus was not so lucky. Crabbe and Goyle had cornered him in the dungeon after Potions one day. Seamus drew his wand as they closed in, and Draco Malfoy appeared around the corner at that exact moment, with Amycus Carrow in tow. He got detention for drawing his wand on another student. 

Otherwise, the week progressed smoothly. The old members were all very excited about the meeting, as were he new. Deladus Diggle had to be told to stop being so noticeably excited, lest someone start to wonder why. Though by the time Saturday came around, Ginny began to show some signs of nervousness. 

“I think I’ll stay here for the trip,” Ginny said at breakfast. “There’s no reason for me to go. I’ll just wait here and get ready.” 

“Ginny, don’t do that,” Neville said. “It would be too suspicious.” 

“Besides, what is there to do?” Seamus said. “The Room takes care of itself, doesn’t it?” 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Ginny said. “I’m just nervous.” 

“Don’t act that way at the meeting,” Seamus said. “It’ll make everyone else more nervous. Might make some not want to come back.” 

“Or they may think you’ve been replaced by a doppelganger,” Luna said as she walked by. 

Seamus turned to watch her go. “How did she know what we were talking about?” 

“I’ve stopped wondering,” Ginny said. The three of them finished breakfast and then went back to the Tower to get their things. Neville couldn’t remember where he’d put his heavy robes and hat. 

He met Luna on the way down to the Entrance Hall. 

“Hullo Luna. All ready for the meeting.” 

“Oh yes. I have been looking forward to it all week,” she said. “I felt rather lonely most of last year. I hardly got to see any of you.” 

“Yeah. I wish I’d gotten to see you more too,” Neville said, and was surprised to find it was true. 

“I don’t know anyone much in my own House,” Luna went. “Padma’s nice enough, but she’s really the only one.” 

“Well, we’ll be having regular meetings this year. You’ll get to everyone a lot more often.” 

“I know. It will be so nice. Are you looking forward to the meeting? I know you weren’t going to come at first…” 

“Well I wasn’t. But I remember that there are things to fight for,” Neville said. “And it will be nice to feel like I’m doing some good, and to have a place to belong, I guess.” 

“Oh I agree. That was my favorite part I think.” 

As they walked, they passed a girl’s bathroom. Curiously, Neville thought he heard singing coming from it. 

“Is that singing?” he asked. 

“Oh yes. That’s Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom,” Luna explained. 

“Ah. I’ve heard so much about her,” Neville said. 

“She’s really quite pleasant, once you get to know her.” 

“Uh-huh.” Harry and Ron claimed it only got worse once you go to know her, but Neville didn’t say. “So what’s the singing then? Is that her?” 

“Oh no, I suspect that’s Nina and Lauren. They’re in my House.” 

“And, what? They go in there to sing with Myrtle?” 

“I think so. Their songs are quite lovely.” Neville gave a curious glace back at the bathroom. Singing with Myrtle? Well, he’d known stranger people. One of them was walking right next to him. 

He reached the entrance just as Hannah and Ernie did. He met Hannah’s eyes for a moment then quickly looked away. He scanned the room for Seamus and Ginny, and found them waiting near the door. Filch was already signing students out. 

The four of them made small talk on the way down to Hogsmeade. Once there, however, they weren’t sure where to go. Ginny was too preoccupied and Luna didn’t seem to have a strong opinion. 

“How about Honeydukes?” Neville said. “I haven’t had any sweets all summer.” 

“Must’ve been terrible,” Seamus said. “Honeydukes it is.” 

Honeydukes was as amazing as Neville remembered. Candy and sweets of every kind lined the walls of the store. He quickly found a few of his favorites- sugar quills and blood pop- and went to see what Seamus was trying. He also got a few extra blood pops for Ginny. He thought she liked them, but she had too much on her mind to really look around. 

Afterwards, Ginny led them to the Hog’s Head for drinks. Neville suggested the Three Broomsticks, which was closer, but Ginny said she wanted somewhere a little quieter. 

They found the Hog’s Head much as Neville remembered it from the last time he’d seen- dank, dark, and not nearly as crowded at the Three Broomsticks. The patrons tended to sit either at the bar or in the back corners, away from the windows. The four of them had no trouble finding a place to sit. 

“What do you guys want? I’ll go order,” Ginny offered. All three of them wanted Butterbeer, and handed over their money. Ginny went to order at the bar. The barman again struck Neville as somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t think where from. 

“I think Ginny wants some Firewhisky,” Seamus whispered. “Get her nerve up. That’s why she came here.” 

“Do you think she’ll be able to get one?” 

“Do you really think she won’t?” 

Neville again considered the barman. “You’re right.” 

Neville watched as the barman slowly walked over to Ginny. She ordered the drinks. The barman poured the quickly and set them on a tray. 

“Firewhisky for you?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Ginny said without hesitating. The barman smiled a little. 

“Trying to get your nerve up for something?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” she said. 

“Good luck.” Ginny took the tray and went back to the table. Ginny set the tray down and everyone took their drinks. 

“You know, you could probably have gotten one at the Three Broomsticks,” Luna said, gesturing to Ginny’s Firewhisky. “Rosmerta likes you.” 

“Maybe,” Ginny said, “but Professor McGonagall usually goes there and I didn’t want her to see me.” Ginny flushed slightly and took a large swallow from her drink. “Quiet. I really look up to her.” 

They sat drinking quietly for some time. Neville, Seamus, and Luna ordered another round of Butterbeer, though Ginny seemed content with her one glass of Firewhisky. Around three they started to head back for the castle, though Seamus convinced them to stop in Zonko’s for a bit. 

When they finally started back for the school, the nervousness began to set in for Neville as well. Seamus grew silent as they walked as well, though Luna seemed unperturbed. They reached the castle about half an hour before the meeting was due to start. Neville took a deep breath as they all started up for the seventh floor.   
.

 

Ernie MacMillan was the first to arrive. 

“Am I on time?” He asked as he entered. “I tried to wait for Hannah but she was looking over some new clothes she got in Hogsmeade.”

“You’re the first one here, mate,” Seamus said. “Go on and find a seat.” 

The Room had, of course, been found exactly as they needed it. A number of couches and armchairs were positioned around the room, all facing the front of the room, where four large chairs sat, which Neville and the other had occupied. 

“Ah. Well. Hannah will be along shortly, and Susan as well.” Ernie took a seat on a couch near the front of the room. 

Neville found his nervousness actually abated somewhat as more people arrived. Lavender and Parvati came next. They quickly found a couch toward the middle and whispered to each other. A cluster of Ravenclaws came next, along with Zacharais Smith and Michael Corner. He glanced at Ginny, but she was looking elsewhere. 

Hannah arrived next. She smiled at waved in his direction as she came in, though Neville couldn’t tell if it was at him or the group in general. 

Demelza Robbins and Susan Bones walked in next. Neville thought Demlza was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She’d grown her hair out since the summer, down to her shoulders, and it made her look even better. Neville felt nervous when her blue eyes flickered his way. He didn’t know her particularly well, but she’d always been friendly to him. Though she was admittedly friendly to most boys in general. 

“Hello, Neville,” she said as she walked by. “Seamus, thanks for inviting me.” 

“No problem. Thought you might want to help out,” Seamus said scratching the back of his head. Ginny scowled slightly behind his back. 

“Oh, I do,” she said emphatically. “I wanted to do something to help, but I’m not seventeen. I had to come here…” 

“I know what you mean,” Seamus said. “I’m not seventeen for another month… otherwise I probably wouldn’t be here.” Ginny scowled more, though Neville thought she must feel almost the same way. 

“Oh, Ginny,” Demelza said, seeming to notice her. “A shame about them canceling Quidittch. It was the only part of school I’d been looking forward to.” 

“They canceled Quidditch?” 

“Oh, that’s right…” Demelza said. “You were deaf that day, weren’t you?” 

“Must have been. No one told me.” Ginny glared at Neville. He recalled the announcement now, though. He’d meant to write it down for Ginny, but he’d had so much else on his mind. 

Demelza took a seat near the front. Euan and Deladus, the last two they were expecting, came in while Demelza was talking. They took seats near her. 

Ginny motioned for silence, and the room quickly became quiet. Neville, Seamus, and Luna sat in the chairs in the front of the room, though Ginny remained standing. She was going to do most of the talking; she was best at it. 

“I think you all know why we’re here,” she began. “Things have changed this year at Hogwarts, for the worse. If you didn’t pick up on that at the feast, I hope you have by now.” She paused for a moment and started to pace as she spoke. “Dumbledore was murdered last year, and his murderer has taken his place. We have Death Eaters at the school, trying to mold the students into the mindset of Death Eaters, and torturing any dissenters. Some of your know this first had. 

“We can no longer allow this. I don’t know exactly what we’re going to do at this point, but I know we have to do something. I can’t sit around and wait for everything to get worse.” 

“This isn’t what we did last time,” Zacharias Smith snorted. 

“If you’re looking for help on your N.E.W.T.s, Smith, you should leave now and not waste our time.” Ginny stopped pacing and looked directly at him. Smith shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m serious, Smith.” By now the entire room was staring at him, and he looked like he’d started to sweat. Smith gave Ginny a look of pure loathing before standing up and walking to the door. He stopped just in front of it and looked over his shoulder. 

“Little girl going to fight the Death Eaters? You’re not Harry Potter,” He said. 

“Get out.” Neville was surprised to realize he’d spoken. Smith gave him the same loathing look, then opened the door and left without another word. 

“I’m not saying there won’t be some learning going on here,” Ginny said, continuing as if nothing had happened. “But that’s not our goal. We’re not here to help you with your school work, to get you though your O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. We have bigger things to worry about, so we won’t spend too much time on spellwork. But mainly, we’re going to be doing everything we can to stop Voldermort’s influence at Hogwarts.” The students gasped at Voldemort’s name. “If that’s not what you want to do, then leave now.” Ginny looked around the room, but no one so much as shifted in their seat. 

“Good. I’m glad you’re all willing to help. Now, we have something for you.” At this, Neville and the others got up and started passing out the few Galleons Luna had been able to make. “Older members know how his works. The Galleons will pass along any meeting dates, and any information we may need to spread quickly. If older members have their Galleons, they should be compatible with the new ones.” So Luna had claimed, anyway. They’d seemed to work so far, but time would tell. 

While they passed out the Galleons, Terry Boot’s hand went up. “We’re not in class, Terry,” Ginny said. “You don’t have to raise your hand. You can just speak.”

“Oh,” Terry said sheepishly. “It’s just that, there’s not very many of us, you know? There are some Ravenclaws I think would like to help out. No one’s happy with the way things are, and we could use more help.” He looked over and Demelza, Deladus, and Euan. “There are some new Gryffindors here.” 

“Yes, that’s true,” Ginny said. “We’re going to start pulling in new members soon. But we need to make sure we can trust them. We can’t just bring anyone in. That’s what brought us down the last time.” 

“So what’s the plan then?” 

“We’ll pick new members carefully. A few people in each House will have to agree on any new members before bringing them in. If you want a new person in, you’ll talk to them.” 

“So who will be in charge for each House?” Anthony Goldstein asked. 

“We haven’t worked that out yet. We will let you know by next meeting.” 

“For now, we have a few basic goals,” Seamus said, taking over. “We want to do anything we can to help Harry Potter, first and foremost. That may not be much, but whatever we can do, we will. Even if it’s just telling the younger kids the truth about him. Just don’t do it publicly, don’t get caught. I’ll also be doing some publicity. You’ll know it when you see it. When you do, just quietly let others know about us.” He stepped back and let Ginny wrap the meeting up. 

“Well, I think that’s everything. We’ll let you know by tomorrow night when the next meeting is. That’s all.” Ginny sat down, and slowly everyone began talking. A few left right away, but most stayed around to talk. Several came up and started asking Ginny and Seamus questions. Luna and Neville were mostly left alone. Still, Neville felt like he ought to stay till the end, so he started talking with Luna. His eyes frequently darted to Hannah while Luna explained some of the backstory behind several Quibbler articles. She walked with Ernie toward Ginny. Ernie wanted to make absolutely sure he understood all his duties, and then the two of them left. He wished he’s spoken during the meeting, or at least talked to her. Well, maybe next time… 

“Alright,” Seamus said once the other members had all left. “Have a look at these.” He pulled several cans out from his pack. 

“What are they?” Neville asked. 

“Oh, well, they’re clearly contained samples of-” Luna began. 

“Fred and George made them,” Seamus spoke over her. “Saw some Muggle kids using something like them and got an idea. A form of Muggle painting.” 

“How does it work?” Ginny said, taking one of the cans. 

“Well, you aim this little nozzle at what you want to paint and push down.” To demonstrate, he pointed it at the floor. There was a hissing sound as the paint came out, making a small white circle on the floor. 

“Well, that’s good…” Ginny said, “but what do we do with it?” 

“I’m getting to it,” Seamus said. “Fred and George put some charms on them, so the paint can’t be removed. Or, it’s incredibly hard anyway, and won’t fade. I was thinking we could use them to spread the word. About us.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, write messages on the walls. Let the students know we’re here and that we’re fighting. We’ll do it at night.” 

“I like it,” Ginny said. “So what should we write?” 

“Well, I was thinking something like ‘Dumbledore’s Army is Back’ or something.” 

“How about ‘Dumbledore’s Army Will Never Die,’” Neville put in. 

“Or,” Ginny said, “’Dumbledore’s army will never surrender.’” 

“Dumbledore’s Army: Still Recruiting.” They all looked at Luna, who was looking down at her spell book. She looked up when she realized they were looking at her. “Well we are, aren’t we?” 

“I like it,” the others said almost in unison, and so it was decided. 

“Alright, there’s one more thing I’m planning. I don’t want to get too many people involved with it, it needs to be a small operation. Just the four or us, no more.” 

“Alright, what is it?” Seamus asked. 

“There’s something here Dumbledore wanted Harry to have,” Ginny said. “He tried to leave it to him but Scrimgeour wouldn’t let him have it. I’m not sure if we’ll be able to get it to him, but I think we need to try.” She took a deep breath. “We need to steal Gryffindor’s sword.”


	8. The Headmaster

Chapter 8: The Headmaster 

.

“Very good Pansy,” Alecto Carrow said. Muggles are violent, killing each other all the time. Very warlike. Ten points to Slytherin.” Pansy beamed and cast a dirty look at Ernie McMillan. As much as Draco disliked being around Hufflepuffs in general, he rather enjoyed having Muggle Studies with them this year. “Look at how Muggle measure history- with wars. If we didn’t stop them from killing themselves every now and then, there wouldn’t be any Muggles left.” Alecto said this with a near wistful tone. As wistful as her voice could manage, anyway. Ernie muttered something under his breath at the next table over. 

“What was that, Macmillan?” Draco said loudly. “Something about wizards having wars too?” 

“Speak, boy,” Alecto said. She has quickly strode over, and now loomed above him. 

“No, Professor Carrow. I was just clearing my throat,” Ernie said. 

“Five points from Hufflepuff,” Alecto said, walking back to the front of the room. 

“What for?” Susan Bones said loudly. 

“Bothering me!” Alecto shouted at her. Susan slunk down in her chair. Ernie cast a dirty look at Draco, but said nothing. Draco smiled back and gave a little wave. Pansy laughed at his side. Alecto gave Draco a brief smile, and then continued on with her lecture. 

“It’s really a shame, Macmillan,” Draco said after class. “Your family’s as Pure-blooded as mine, but you’re the biggest blood traitor at the school. Well, except for the Weasley girl. What do your parents think about that? Cut you out of the will yet?” A cluster of Slytherins behind him laughed. 

“How about your parents, Hannah?” Pansy Parkinson asked. “How do your parents feel about you?” Pansy laughed, then her grin grew a little wider. “Oh, your Mommy was killed last year, wasn’t she? Guess she didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. Say, I think she’d get on well with MacMillan.” 

“Ernie, no,” Hannah said softly. Ernie’s face had turned red as his hand had slipped into his robe pocket. “Let’s go.” Ernie looked at Hannah and let himself get pulled away. 

“Go on then, Mcmillan. Run away!” Ted Nott called after him. 

“No no,” Draco said loudly. “That won’t work. He’s in Hufflepuff, he already knows he’s a useless coward!” By the time the laughter had died down, Hannah and Ernie had left around the corner. 

“Very good, Draco,” Alecto said. “I’m a teacher, so I’m not supposed to hurt the students feelings, even when I’m right. It’s good for you to keep them in line.” Alecto smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. Draco suppressed a chill. 

“Thank you, Professor Carrow,” he said. Draco enjoyed having the Carrows at Hogwarts, no doubt. But he didn’t care for them on a personal level, especially the unusual attention Alecto paid him. 

“Please, Draco. Call me Alecto when I’m not in there.” She gestured over her shoulder to the classroom. 

“Yes, Pro- Alecto.” She smiled at him again before walking down the hall. 

“Think she might have a crush on you, Draco?” Nott asked. 

“Quiet, Nott.” Draco said. Nott laughed again, but didn’t press the joke. “Let’s get some lunch.” As they went down to the Great Hall they wound up behind a cluster of Ravenclaws. He knew their names- Boot, Corner, Goldstein. They were too far off to bother with, and besides he was hungry. He tried to listen to Pansy instead, but a snatch of their conversation drifted back and caught his attention. 

“…the look on the Carrow’s faces,” one of them said. 

“And this is just the start,” another said excitedly. “It’s going to be much better than last time.” 

“Draco? Are you even listening?” Draco turned back to Pansy. The other Slytherins were snickering. 

“Does it seem like I am?” Draco snorted, and the others laughed even harder. The Ravenclaws seemed to notice them now, and spoke in more hushed tones. Annoyed, Draco returned his attention to his fellow Slytherins. 

Once they arrived at the Great Hall they took their seats. Draco was pouring some pumpkin juice when Slughorn started speaking just behind him. 

“Stay seated after you’re done,” Slughorn said. “The Headmaster has an announcement to make.” He spoke quietly. “You aren’t in trouble. It’s for everyone.” 

“Of course, Professor Slughorn,” Pansy said sweetly. “Would you happen to know what this is about?” 

“Acts of vandalism around the school,” Slughorn replied. “I don’t understand why it was such a big deal, but Mr. Filch was outraged.” Slughorn gave a shrug and walked down the table to inform another group of students about the announcement. The rest of the meal was spent speculating about what the announcement might be, and soon got their answer. 

“You have all been told to stay here because there has been an act of vandalism on the school grounds. A most serious act of vandalism.” Snape pulled a small piece of parchment out of robe. His voice practically smoldered when he spoke. “Dumbledore’s Army: Still Recruiting.” He paused for a moment to replace the parchment. “I do not know if any of you recall what Dumbledore’s Army was. If not, I shall enlighten you. It was a small group of foolish students who took it upon themselves to try some little attempt to usurp the Ministry’s authority. It was an ill-fated attempt started by a boy with too big a head. 

“If this new group is intending to follow in some of Dumbledore’s more misguided notions and reforming to resist the new order here at Hogwarts, they would do well to stop now. Anyone with sense can see that a few troublesome students won’t change anything, but I don’t credit them with overmuch sense.” Snape paused to look over the room. “If anyone hears any information about this group, inform myself or any of the other professors at once. That is all.” 

As soon as Snape sat down, the sound of hushed voices one again filled the hall. Several students got up to leave, but many stayed to talk, in spite of all the fact that the meal was over. 

“Is that all he’s going to do?” Nott sounded incredulous and angry. 

“Maybe that’s all he needs to do,” Draco said. “With Potter and his friends out of the picture, what can they really do? They never managed anything without him and the Mudblood.” 

“Potter had a lot of friends,” Nott said. Draco didn’t argue. He looked over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny Weasley looked positively smug. She was the one to watch. The others Draco didn’t expect much trouble from, but the Weasley girl had a temper, and wasn’t afraid to get in a fight. “It’d be best if Snape never gave them the chance.” Draco grunted a sort of agreement. 

In truth, though, he’d rather come to enjoy Nott’s company this year. He found himself spending more and more time with him. During his first few years at Hogwarts, Draco had been content with Crabbe and Goyle’s mindless loyalty and adoration. And during his fourth year, he’s started to notice Pansy. But lately, he’d come to realize Crabbe and Goyle seemed incapable of having a sustained conversation about anything other than food. Most times they were too dim to do anything other than agree with what he’d said. Pansy was slightly better, but her voice got on his nerves. Blaise was smart enough, but he tended to focus his mental energy on finding girls to snog, which Draco had less interest in. Most off the younger members of his House tended to hover around the same mental capacity as Crabbe and Goyle. Which left Nott. Nott had always been a quiet but smart boy. At first Draco had thought he might find Nott boring, but he soon found they were of like minds. 

“It would,” Draco agreed, “but the headmaster is busy. I really don’t think this ‘Army’ is anything to worry about.” Yet even as he spoke, he recalled overhearing the Ravenclaws earlier. As his group stood up and headed back for their common-room, Draco broke away. 

“I need to speak to the headmaster for a moment,” he said. 

“See you later, Draco,” Pansy called after him. He winced slightly. It was most annoying when she tried to sound cute. 

Draco walked to the headmaster’s office. He stood in front off the gargoyle and spoke the password. 

“Voldemort,” he said softly. Draco felt somewhat uncomfortable saying the name, but he had to hand it to Snape. Most people willing to speak Voldemort’s name rarely did so; they preferred calling him the Dark Lord. Those who might want to infiltrate the office would be those by and large those who were frightened to even speak the name, and also may have figured out that Voldemort’s name had been made Taboo. Of course, the Snatches couldn’t Apparate into Hogwarts, but the Dark Lord’s enemies might not realize that. 

The gargoyle moved aside, though it did seem somewhat perturbed at having to do so. Draco ascended the spiral staircase quickly, but hesitated outside the Headmaster’s door. He had enjoyed Snape’s favor, but he hadn’t ever tried to talk to Snape in his office uninvited. He hadn’t even talked with Snape much since the end of last year, when… 

Draco quickly made himself knock on the door, to derail that train of thought. He heard Snape’s footsteps cross the room. The door opened and moment later. 

“Ah, Draco. Come in,” Snape said warmly. Well, as warmly as he said anything. 

“Thank you, Headmaster.” Snape returned to his desk and sat down. Draco sat in the chair opposite him. He’d only been in this room and handful of times before with the previous occupant. Not much had changed from what Draco remembered. The silver instruments still littered the desk, though most of them had been pushed to one side. The portraits of the old Headmasters lined the wall. Draco made a conscious effort not to look at the newest one. 

“So, Draco, I assume you have a good reason for coming to me in my office,” Snape said. 

“Yes, Headmaster,” Draco said, but then he hesitated. Seeing Snape behind the desk had put him off for a moment. He’d been in this room with Snape once before, but Snape had been standing then, talking with Alecto Carrow. To see him sitting behind the desk seemed somehow wrong. His mind kept slipping back to the Astronomy Tower… but he wouldn’t let his mind go there. 

“Are you well, Draco? Not so delirious to think this is Hospital Ward, I hope.” 

“I’m fine,” Draco said, nearly snapping at the Headmaster. “I have news about Dumbledore’s Army.” 

“So quickly?” Snape raised an eyebrow. 

“I heard something on the way to lunch. It didn’t make sense until I heard your announcement. I think they were Ravenclaws”

“Thank you, Draco,” Snape said, looking back to his work. “I will inform Professor Flitwick, and take some measures of my own.” 

Draco left quickly, trying to not to look at either Snape, or Dumbledore’s portrait. 

His anxiety began to recede when he left the room. He doubted Flitwick would turn in anyone from his own House, but he knew Snape would do something. He pondered what Snape might do once he found out about this Army and his spirits rose. By the time he reached the common-room, he felt back to normal. 

.

The Great Hall was bustling with energy when Draco walked in the following morning. Draco grinned, wondering which of the scenarios he’d played out in his mind Snape would enact. Perhaps Snape would finally give Filch permission to whip students. 

“Grab her,” Draco said, pointing to a second-year Gryffindor. Crabbe grabbed the girl and pulled her over to Draco. “What’s going on? Why’s everyone so excited?” 

“The Army!” she said excitedly. “They did some more vandalism last night!” 

“What? Where this time?” 

“In front of the Headmaster’s office,” she said. “And a few other places, I don’t know. It was really bad, it said he’d killed the last Headmaster.” For a moment Draco felt uneasy and guilty. The feeling faded when he realized how angry Snape would be. He would almost certainly take it out on someone. Hopefully the little Weasel. 

“Let her go,” Draco said with a wave of his hand. Crabbe let the girl go and joined Draco at the Slytherin table. They sat in the middle, and the seats around the quickly filled up. 

Moments later Snape swept into the room, flanked by the Carrows. “Sit!” he commanded to the few students still standing. “Quiet! Silence!” His jaw was firm, and his eyes seemed to blaze. He paused for a moment, appearing to compose himself somewhat, and then spoke again. “As many of you must be aware,” he said evenly, “there was another incident of vandalism. A far more serious one, directed at myself and our new teachers. 

“We are currently investigating the matter. I have also implemented a few more measures to ensure this does not happen again. Following this meal, the House heads and other professors will be performing a search of the students’ quarters and belongings. In addition, any professor, and Mr. Filch, will have the authority to search any student for any reason at any time. 

“Furthermore, all outside communication id hereby halted, save with permission from myself only. Only approved letters may be sent to approved persons. 

“And thought I think it should go without saying, I should mention this for the benefit our more hopeless students.” To Draco, it looked like he was speaking directly to Neville Longbottom. He stifled a small laugh. “Whoever is responsible for these attacks, or any other disruptive activity will be punished harshly.” Snape turned and walked for the door before the echoes of his voice had faded. The Carrows looked confused, but sat down when the students began whispering amongst themselves. 

“Is that all?” Draco said. He felt disappointed. 

“Oh, he’s going to punish them if he catches them?” Nott said sarcastically. “I’m sure they were shocked to hear that!” 

“Well let’s not forget,” Draco went on “he’s not letting them send out owls. They won’t be able to tell their parents about drawing on the walls, or order any Dungbombs from the Weasley shop.” 

“They’ll just have to get them from Zonko’s,” Nott said. They shared a laugh, which eased Draco anger somewhat. 

Draco watched Snape all through breakfast. He was deep in conversation with the Carrows, who grew increasingly annoyed. Even Alecto seemed to realize Snape was going too easy. When Snape got up to leave, Draco followed him. 

“Professor!” he called out. 

“Yes, Draco?” Snape said, turning back to Draco and stopping. 

“You’re hardly doing anything! Restricting their owls won’t stop them. Did you find those Ravenclaws I told you about?” 

“I informed Professor Flitwick of the matter,” Snape said. 

“That’s not good enough, he won’t turn in students from his own House!” 

“Draco, I have far more responsibilities than I did last year. I can no longer drop everything to chase down an overheard whisper,” Snape said. “I simply do not have the time.” 

“Then they’re not going to stop,” Draco said stubbornly. 

“You see, Snape?” Amycus spoke from behind Draco. “Even the boy knows it.” Amycus strode past Draco, followed by Alecto. 

“I like it far less than you,” Snape said. Draco saw a flash of rage behind his eyes, which quickly vanished. “But I have more important things to do than read letters and track down vandals. If you wish to go through every letter the students wish to send, be my guest. Perhaps it will keep you busy enough to stop bothering me for a while.” Snape smirked at Amycus, who looked flustered, and walked off. 

“What are you staring at?” Amycus snapped at Draco. “Get to class! Don’t think I won’t give you detention!” Draco turned away and joined up with a group of Slytherins leaving the Great Hall. 

“Did you talk to Snape?” Nott asked. 

“Yes,” Draco said. “I don’t think he’s taking the Army very seriously.” 

“That was the impression I got,” Nott said with a shrug. 

“Then maybe we need to take matters into our own hands.”


End file.
